


The Mech Bondmate

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered Glass/Mirror Universe World. Takes a mish-mash of characters and elements from G1 and Prime.</p><p>Ultra Magnus claims Rodimus as his bondmate, despite Rodimus and Flutter already in a relationship. Callista is a Decepticon captured by the Autobots and being taken against her will, she is already supposed to be bonded to Dreadwing.</p><p>This is mostly an unedited work, posted for <a href="http://apricots-from-nara.tumblr.com/">apricots-from-nara</a> on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus was back but even without the Matrix, he and Rodimus retained their Prime frames and armor. “As your reward for victory against Megatron and his forces, you can name your prize,” Optimus said.

“I will have Rodimus as my bondmate,” Magnus said turning to look at the red mech. Rodimus swallowed. Law required him to bond and let Magnus take him in front of witnesses. If he didn’t do it willingly he could be forced.

“Rodimus,” Optimus said. He nodded his helm, opening up his chest plates and interface panel. He could see Flutter, the blue and lime green femme frowning. They had been secret lovers and he had hoped to take her as his bondmate when she was old enough but now.

Magnus opened his own interface panel and chest plates as well. A large hand pushing Rodimus down onto a bench quickly pushed to the center of the court. Magnus smiled and thrust his large spike in hard and fast. Rodimus gasped.

::Be brave, Roddy,:: Flutter said. He could hear her but the larger spike was stretching his valve, almost tearing it. ::Pretend it is me.::

Magnus leaned down, his lips parting so Rodimus could see his glossa before kissing him, the glossa licking at his lips for entrance as their sparks merged. Used to emergency spark merges, he was still shocked as Magnus found him and loomed over him still.

Magnus quickly pulled out as his spike sprayed Rodimus with his transfluids, twice some dribbling out of his valve. Magnus pulled out and fell backwards collapsing as his systems rebooted.

Rodimus moaned before shutting down as well.

The ceremony done, Magnus came back online and moved to carry his bondmate to their quarters where they could finish their bonding.

Springer standing near Flutter put a hand on her shoulder. Her cousin was kind and caring to her but he did have plans to sell her either for a bondmate or a facing slave. They had been friends ever since Rod had Joined the Wreckers. While Rod had optics for Flutter, Magnus had optics for the young mech.

There had also been a number of times as the youngest Wrecker, Rod had taken abuse from more than one of the wreckers, Kup had also forced him to interface a number of times but none would force a bond with him.

Only Bulkhead had been a true friend, knowing and keeping his and Flutter’s secret. Even helping them get together when they needed it.

* * *

Rodimus woke to find Magnus sitting at his pedes on the berth. “Open up, my mate,” he said opening his own his hand trailing down to Rodimus’ interface panel.

Rodimus opened up and felt Magnus thrust back into his valve, fast and hard as he leaned down to kiss Hot Rods neck cables. Rodimus groaned, closing his optics and pretending it was Flutter.

“Open your optics, look at me,” Magnus said slapping the mech. Rodimus opened his optics. Ultra opened his chest plates. “Open up mate.”

Rodimus shook his helm no, it was bad enough that he was being forced to be Magnus’ plaything.

Magnus growled. “You are mine,” he said pulling almost out of Rodimus’ valve. He leaned down, closing his chest plates for now and kissed his mate’s neck cables.

“I'm not yours just because Optimus gave you to me,” Rodimus gasped.

“Is that so?” Magnus said biting on Rodimus’ neck cables and thrusting into Rodimus hard. The mech whimpered and optic fluid welled in the corner of his optics, threatening to spill. 

“Now open up,” Magnus said looking down at the mech, smiling. The mech dutifully opened up his chestplates for Magnus. 

Magnus reached down touching Hot Rod’s spark chamber and pulled back his hand at the shock. “Such a fiery spark,” he said. Hot Rod gasped at the shock to his spark chamber. Magnus opened his chest plates and merged his spark with Rodimus.

Hot Rod closed his optics pretending it wasn't happening, it was hard to do with the rush of the spark merge.

“Where shall we go?” Magnus said. “Back to that night you joined the Wreckers. Inexperienced, young and so beautiful with no scratches or dents.”

“It doesn't matter anymore,” Hot Rod said

“Perhaps, earlier tonight when I claimed you in the court,” Magnus said. 

“You're in charge,” Hot Rod said.

Magnus sighed looking at the young mech. He thought back to the court just before he claimed he wanted Hot Rod then thought back to their early days as Wreckers. “All the times I had thought about just taking you but the reward of making you my bondmate was enough to control myself,” he said.

Hot Rod did everything in his power not to think of Flutter, to think of her now in the spark merge would be to give away their secret love. “I'm yours now,” he said. “What now?”

“Good question,” Magnus said grinning. “though earlier you said you weren’t mine, just because Optimus gave you to me.”

“I changed my processor. You're bigger than me, you've already taken my spark,” Hot Rod said.

“My, my isn’t that quick,” Magnus said leaving the spark merge. He pulled out of Rodimus’ valve.

Rodimus was relieved to have Magnus’ large spike out of his sore valve. He looked up at Magnus, wondering what was next.

“On your hands and knees, bitch,” Magnus said reaching back to pull some rods out of his subspace.

Hot Rod watched for a moment before obediently rolling onto hands and knees.

Magnus smiled picking one of the rods and rubbing the tip around the entrance to Rodimus’ aft port.

Rodimus’ aft port twitched at the stimulation and he stifled a groan knowing what was about to happen. Magnus pushed the rod in, wriggling it around.

Rodimus groaned, the rod pushing into his virgin aft. Magnus growled as most of the rod was still sticking out but then smiled pulling it out and stuck a finger in instead.

“Ohh....” Rodimus moaned, as the fingers hit delicate sensor nodes. 

Magnus thrust the finger in deeper moving it around. Rodimus wriggled on the berth, crawling forward a few steps. Magnus frowned moving a hand back to spank the mech’s aft.

“Ah!” Rodimus cried out at the spanking. 

Magnus laughed adding a finger to the aft and pushing a rod into the mech’s valve. Rodimus’ frame quivered with the stimulus.  
Magnus smiled, scissoring the two fingers slowly as he picked up another rod pulling the fingers out and thrust the rod into the aft port.

“Oh! Oh! M-m-m-master!” Hot Rod stuttered as the rod spread his aft port open wide, the calipers in his aft twitching over the rod.

“Yes, I am your master,” Magnus said moving to thrust his spike back into the mech’s valve. “Let's see how much you can take.” Hot Rod gasped, his vocalizer fritzing to static. 

Magnus moaned as his spike sprayed hot transfluids into the young mech’s valve. With the rod in Rodimus’ valve, the transfluids flowed back out alongside the rod, spilling out onto the berth below.

Magnus pulled out collapsing on the berth.

Rodimus felt the berth shake as Magnus collapsed onto it and he reached around to pull the rods out of his valve and aft.


	2. Chapter 2

Springer and Flutter walked into the house. “You got out of your chores,” Springer said. “The living room still needs to be cleaned. I am expecting company later.”

Flutter nodded her helm. “I will finish cleaning,” she said as he walked down the hallway to a locked door. He entered the code and walked in to find the naked femme, chained to a bed.

“Hello,” he said as she scrambled away from him to hide in a corner. “There will be none of that now. You’re lucky I rescued you from Wheeljack and Ratchet.”

* * *

Flutter looked around the room. The empty high grade cubes in recycle but she could see the spots where it had spilled with a sigh she bent down to clean the spots.

She shivered hearing pede steps behind her. “Open up, femme,” an old vocalizer said as she heard a click. She opened her interface panel and felt the fingers inside her valve, stretching her out.

Suddenly the fingers pulled out as he pushed her over to the couch. “Might be more comfortable here,” Kup said. “Turn ta face me.”

She rolled over onto her back and found him shoving his spike into her mouth. She started sucking on it, her glossa flicking over his ridges, making him groan. He moved a hand to massage her neck cables. She closed her optics pretending it was Rodimus.

“Open yer optics, look at me. Wanna hear you call my name,” he said and groaned quickly pulling out. he leaned down to kiss her as he thrust his spike into her valve. She gasped. 

For his age he was slow but still rough. He licked at her lips till she opened her mouth and he thrust in his glossa.

::Oh Kup,:: She said feeling his hands on her sides.

::Much better,:: he said grunting as he pushed in deeper his spike spraying her valve. He pulled out collapsing on top of her. She woke up to find him not in the room but a mess on the couch, floor and herself. She quickly cleaned it up and went to the washracks to take a shower.

* * *

The room finally clean under Kup, Springer’s watch Flutter left for her rendezvous with Rodimus if he was able to make it and get away from Ultra Magnus. She was able to dodge her way through alleys to the park finding a clearing in between tall crystals. She sat, waited and fell into a light recharge.

* * *

Magnus done with facing his bondmate for now had left him alone Rodimus sneaked out of the palace to the large gardens where he and Flutter usually met to go to Bulkhead’s cottage together. Rodimus found a dark cloak to cover up, he was too recognizable as he was and there were several checkpoints he would have to get past.

Flutter was huddled on in a small clearing hidden by large crystals. “Flutter,” he said picking her up and kissing her.

“I wasn’t sure you would make it,” she said walking around him. “Are you alright?” She touched one of his tailfins and he groaned.

“Just a bit sore but glad to see you. I am sorry. I didn’t know,” he said frowning.

“It is not your fault, you didn’t know,” she said huddling up to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Oh we both knew,” Rodimus said. “Let’s go.” They walked to Bulkhead’s talking in whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come in,” Bulkhead said. “It is good you could both get away.” They walked in and sat down. He had two glasses of high grade and some sweets waiting for them. 

“There’s already been guards walking around,” Bulkhead said sitting with them. Flutter leaned over cuddling with Rodimus.

Knock, knock. They all looked at the door. ::Go to the hidden room,:: Bulkhead said. “Coming.” 

Rodimus pulled up the hidden door and let Flutter climb down the ladder first and then went down after her letting the door slowly close on it’s own.

Bulkhead opened the door to find Springer, Kup and Ultra. “Hey guys,” he said faking a smile.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Springer asked seeing the high grade and sweets.

“Yeah,” Bulkhead said. “Some visiting strangers but they haven’t shown up yet. I’ll get some more for you mechs.” He went to the cabinet taking out three special cubes of high grade.

Springer went around to sit down, picking up one of the energon sweets and sipping high grade.

“Rodimus is gone,” Ultra said. 

“As is Flutter,” Springer said looking up at Bulkhead. “I know she’s been sneaking off to see some mech or femme.”

“You’re only mad because you're not making credits off her assignations,” Kup said and chuckled.

“Like I don’t know the mess you made with her earlier,” Springer said.

 

“And we all know about the femme Con you have locked up in that room,” Ultra said back. “We could tell Ratchet or Wheeljack.”

“This is weak,” Springer said looking at Bulkhead who took a nervous step back and kicked at the floor.

“You were always the one with the soft spark.” Springer said as the others turned to look at Bulkhead. 

Springer was the first to jump at Bulkhead, while it was Ultra Magnus who spotted the door in the floor. “Kup, help me move the couch,” Magnus said. Springer held Bulkhead down.

“Sure you have your bondmate but there is the femme Springer is keeping if you need relief,” Bulkhead said.

“She’s mine,” Springer hissed. “Unless you’re willing to pay.”

Ultra growled. “Fine,” he said. “Doesn't mean I am giving up on finding Rodimus.”

“Still let us check out the door,” Kup said. “A ladder, berth and chair.” he climbed down looking around.

“Kup, we are going back to Springers,” Ultra called looking down the hole. “And we can take turns with the femme or team up.”

“Would be fun,” Kup said chuckling. “There is a door in the wall here.” But he climbed back up the ladder.

The group went back to Springer's house, taking Bulkhead along with them. Picking up some cubes of high grade energon along the way. 

“Hello dear, we are home,” Springer drawled a bit overcharged now. He unlocked the door as Magnus and Kup went in. Springer followed pushing Bulkhead into an empty room. 

Callista was curled up in a corner of the berthroom, still chained to the berth. She was attempting to get some recharge while the house had been empty.

“Come on open it up,” Kup said as Springer unlocked the femme’s room.

“Time to wake up femme,” Ultra said lifting the recharging figure up.

The femme was already awake, but hoping that faking recharge they might leave her in peace. Her optics opened and she looked at the mech holding her, her optics growing wider at just how big he was.

“My aren’t you a pretty thing,” Ultra said. “No wonder why Springer has you locked up in here.” He quickly dropped her onto the berth. 

She whimpered a bit at being dropped onto the berth and moved against the wall.

“Open up,” Kup said peaking around Ultra’s frame. He quickly opened his own interface panel.

Having gone through this many times, she knew it was easier to just give in to their demands. She opened her interface panel for them.

Ultra opened his interface panel and moved over her pulling her over the berth.

Callista looked up at the big mech, she didn’t dare look down at his spike and how huge it must be. Her lipplates quivered waiting the inevitable.

Ultra grinned and moved to thrust his spike into her valve. The femme under him squirmed as his large spike breached her entrance.

Kup moved to slip two fingers into her aft port, standing by the berth. Springer frowned watching from the corner.

The femme made her first sounds squeaking as she felt the fingers added to her aft.

Kup laughed scissoring the fingers as Ultra thrust in deeper and faster.

Callista squirmed trying to get out from under Magnus away from the fingers in her aft. Ultra growled yanking on the chain to. “Springer cuff her to the berth,” he growled turning to glare at the mech.

Springer reached into Ultra’s subspace pulling out the stasis cuffs and moved to chain her hands to the berth posts.

Callista watched as her hands were now tied to the berth above her helm. Her whole frame quivered in fear.

Springer grinned leaning down to kiss her, biting on her lips. She shook her helm from side-to-side trying to shake him free as energon leaked from her lip.

Ultra held her down against the berth as he moved to thrust deeper into her valve. Kup removed the fingers to thrust his spike into her aft port.

Callista cried out as they filled both of her ports. Lubricant leaked from her optics as she shut them tightly.

“Open up,” Ultra said. She opened her optics looking up at Magnus, fear evident. Magnus pulled his spike out. “Good, femme.” 

Callista vented a soft sigh of relief that he was no longer in her valve. 

Ultra reached into his subspace taking out two rods, and thrust one into her valve. She gasped and closed her optics again.

::Wouldn’t do that,:: Springer said breaking the kiss. He moved back seeing Ultra move around the berth and then was pushed back against the wall. 

Ultra moved to touch her lips with his spike. Callista opened her optics to see his spike in front of her. She poked her glossa out tentatively licking his spike.

“Yes, taste the mix of us,” Ultra said grinning and thrust his spike more to get into her mouth.

Callista opened her mouth hesitantly allowing Magnus’ spike in.

Kup pulled out his spike from her aft and picking up the rod, Ultra had dropped on the berth to insert it into her valve alongside the other. Springer walked around opening his interface panel aroused from watching moved to thrust his spike in with the rods.

Callista cried out over Magnus’ spike in her mouth as her valve was opened obscenely wide. The burning of the stretch had her wiggling her hips and aft. 

Springer chuckled, taking out two rods from his subspace and moved to slide one up in her aft port.

Callista couldn't help herself, the stretching and different ports... when she cried out again, she wound up biting down on Magnus’ spike in her mouth.

Magnus growled pulling out his spike and slapped her face hard.

Callista yelped, optical lubricant leaking again. She turned her face to the side.

Springer pulled out grinning and laughing. Magnus turned to hit him as well. Springer grinned and continued laughing. Ultra rolled his optics and sighed. “Move,” he said walking over and pulling Springer out.

With both mechs out of her temporarily, Callista moved her lower half on the berth, trying to get away from them. Not that she could get very far with her hands tied to the berth.

Ultra pinned her back down frowning. “Shall we cuff your pedes as well, femme?” he asked.

“N-no.... I’m sorry, sir,” Callista stammered.

“Good,” Ultra said grinning. He slowly pulled out the two rods in her valve watching her face. The femme vented a sigh of relief to feel the rods out. Then he pulled out the one in her aft port.

“Thank you, master,” Callista said, feeling better with the rods out of her.

Ultra chuckled hearing that. “Hands and knees femme,” he said.

Callista vented a sigh, knowing it was too good to be true. She moved herself over onto hands and knees, presenting her aft to him.

Ultra spanked her aft. She moaned slightly, having taken worse than a spanking already. He moved to thrust his spike into her aft port, hands on her back.

“Ohhhh,” Callista moaned at the large intrusion in her aft. The hands on her back almost felt good.

Ultra groaned pushing in deeper. Callista wriggled backwards into him. “That anxious to have me inside you aren’t you my dear,” he said. HIs fingers massaging her back.

“Yes.....” Callista groaned arching her back into his massage. 

“Good, good” Ultra said. Springer looked at the others. Kup grinned knowing what he was doing.

Now that she was enjoying herself some more, Callista wiggled her aft at Magnus. “Please, sir, my master....” she said

Ultra grinned thrusting in more a bit harder and faster, groaning. Callista moaned softly with each thrust, her aft spasming over his spike and her valve starting to ache with want.

Ultra groaned and his spike sprayed her aft with his hot transfluids. He fell back, Springer catching him as he overloaded.

Callista groaned as she felt the transfluids flood her aft port. It was bittersweet to feel the large mech leave her port. She wasn’t sure what to do next.....

Springer grinned thrusting his spike into her valve with a grunt. Callista moaned, “Ah Primus, that feels good,” she told him.

“Springer ya don’t want to get her sparked,” Kup said. “After all look at all the trouble that Hot Rod was as a youngling.”

Bulkhead moved to pull springer out. “Aim for her aft port,” he said quietly

Callista wiggled her wings seductively, she rather preferred the mech in her valve rather than her aft. 

Springer frowned but thrust into her aft port, grunting. Callista moaned at the loss of his spike in her valve, as he pulled out Springer could see her valve walls rippling inside.

::Another time perhaps,:: Springer said his hands massaging her back like Ultra had done.

“C’mon lad, pound her like you mean it,” Kup smacked Springer on the aft. “Yer fragging her like you love her...” He frowned.

Springer growled and thrust in harder and faster hearing Kup. “Don’t even think of trying to frag me because you’re impatient Oldster.”

Callista whimpered below Springer, wings moving slowly in and out as she took him.

Kup growled, “Fine. Ah won’t take ya....” he said, picking up one of the rods that had been discarded onto the berth and shoved it up Springer’s aft port. Springer gasped. Kup laughed and grabbed a second rod, shoving this one up the green and grey mech’s valve. “Maybe that oughta distract ya.”

Springer groaned. ::Maybe should frag you later, Kup,:: Springer said privately.

::You worry ‘bout what you got your spike sunk into. Then we’ll see if there’s anything left to give,:: Kup guffawed. He walked around to the front of the berth, kneeling on it and shoving his spike in her face. 

Springer shook his helm and massaged the femme with his fingers as he thrust into her deeper and faster.

Callista took Kup’s spike in her mouth, sucking on it and then moaning as Springer took her harder and faster. The massage he was giving her back was building up even more data along her sensory grid.

Springer gasped as his spike sprayed her aft with his transfluids. Transfluids started to seep slowly around his spike at her entrance, signs of the femme being filled up.

Springer pulled out leaning against the wall as he cooled off. Bulkhead moved behind Callista, thrusting his spike into her aft port, feeling the transfluids already there.

Callista whimpered as she was filled again. She tried to look over her shoulder to see who it was taking her now, as Kup’s spike popped out of her mouth. 

“It’s rare that the big dumb lug gets to frag a bot,” Kup laughed, pushing his spike back into her mouth. “I doubt he’ll last very long at all. Or he’ll take too long...”

“Maybe we should give him a chance to frag ya Kup then he can build up his stamina,” Springer called out.

“Hah. I’m amazed he found his way into her port as it is,” Kup called back, thrusting his hips into Callista’s mouth. 

Bulkhead frowned but thrust deeper into the femme.

::You actually seem.... nice...:: Callista told Bulkhead privately. 

::Thanks,:: Bulkhead said. ::You’re Callista right?::

::Yeah...:: Callista answered, moaning as Kup thrust particularly hard into her mouth.

::Don’t worry your father and the others are working on how to rescue you,:: Bulkhead said and pushed in deeper a little bit faster.

::Wh...what?:: Callista asked, surprised. Her mouth went lax over Kup’s spike.

::Shhh,:: Bulkhead said moving to thrust a rod into her valve. Callista groaned and collapsed on the berth, her valve gripping the rod as her first overload washed over her.

Bulkhead pulled out, grinning.

Callista came back online a few moments later, groaning. “Ugh.....”

“Feeling better dear?” Ultra asked sitting in a chair watching with a grin.

Callista whimpered and her aft port convulsed, trying to rid itself of the transfluids. Some of it dribbled out and down over her valve.

Springer walked over to a bucket with a cloth, and some soapy water. “Here you can wash yourself up and then Kup can have his fun,” he said. “We will just watch.”

“Slag-eater!” Callista cursed him. “Can’t with my hands cuffed to your berth. And like you’d just watch.” She tried to kick him in the shins with her legs.

Springer chuckled. “Nice try,” he said and moved to uncuff her hands, slowly.

Callista felt her hands being uncuffed and she wriggled her wings, testing them. Moving quickly she got off the berth, staring the others and she tried to get to the door of the berthroom.

“So what is the code to get out of here?” Springer asked, grinning.

Callista frowned and beat on the door, then punched the keypad. She wanted to get free and go back to her family. As she stood there the transfluids from the previous mechs drained out and down her leg.

“You’re not getting out,” Springer said. “Kup if you want, she is yours.” He got up grabbing her wrists to pull her back to the berth.

“No! You had your fun with me, now let me go! My papa will hear of this,” Callista called out loudly.

Ultra chuckled. “He maybe but there is nothing he can do. You should be thankful that Springer rescued you from Ratchet.”

“This isn't a rescue,” Callista hissed, spitting in Magnus’ face.

“Maybe I should let him have at you,” Springer said as Magnus moved to hit the femme.

Callista saw Magnus ready to hit her. “Yeah, but which of these ugly mugs would want to let you frag them?” she asked Springer. “This is the only way you see action.”

“Unless he can find his little cousin, Flutter,” Kup said.

“Sick mechanimals, the lot of you,” Callista said.

“Well Magnus is only taking it out because his bondmate has disappeared and run away from him,” KUp blurted out again. Magnus turned to hit him but Kup ducked.

“Good for his bondmate,” Callista said. “I wish his bondmate well.”

Ultra growled picking up Callista and tossing her onto the berth. “Kup, you may take her now,” he said and leaned down to kiss her, silencing her.

Callista tried to bite at Magnus’s lips, squirming to get free while she still could. Springer moved to cuff the femme again, while Kup moved to thrust his spike into her aft port, hard and fast, at least as fast as he could.

Callista kicked her legs at the old mech, trying to get him off her. 

“Springer you could suck her spike, help Kup overload her,” Magnus said. “Since we know how you’ve been so possessive of this femme.”

Callista kept kicking harder, flailing her legs around. She bit down hard on Magnus’ lips.

Magnus growled biting her lips back. Springer meanwhile moved to cuff her pedes to the berth.

Fresh energon leaked from Callista’s lips. She looked down her frame, seeing Kup, Magnus, and Springer all gathered round her. 

“You should stop complaining,” Springer said moving to lick at her spike with his glossa.

Callista bucked her hips upwards involuntarily into Springer’s glossa. She wound up pulling her aft free of Kup’s spike.

Kup growled moving a hand to swat her aft. “Stay still, you naughty femme,” he said.

Callista moaned, how could she stay still while Springer was getting her aroused too. “He's.... good.... sucker,” she groaned. “Lots.... practice?”

Kup sighed. “Yeah he’s had quite a bit, I imagine,” he said moving to thrust his spike into her aft port again.

Magnus walked over behind Springer, grabbing the younger bot roughly by the back of his helm and pushing him onto the femme’s spike. At the same time he grabbed Springer by his aft and hauled him up, impaling his spike into the green mech’s aft 

Springer gasped on the femme’s spike feeling Ultra’s large spike in his aft port.

Callista gasped again, jutting her hips up sharply into Springer’s mouth. Kup’s spike didn't leave her aft, but nearly.

“This is what happens when you keep things from us, Springer,” Magnus said, bucking his hips into Springer’s aft with a metallic clang.

::Like what other secrets do you think I was keeping from you,:: Springer said.

::Maybe now is the time to come clean,:: Magnus said, thrusting harder and faster into Springer’s aft.

::Don’t know what you’re wanting, Magnus,:: Springer said and moaned over the femme’s spike.

Callista moaned, her spike giving a small spray of transfluids. 

::Don't be a dumb slag, Springer,:: Magnus growled, picking up the intensity of his thrusts.

::Taste good,:: Springer said to the femme. ::How many times do I have to say I don’t know, Magnus::

Magnus grabbed Springer by the hips, slamming into him as he took out his anger on the mech. ::Until you spill the slag, you dumb fragger.::

Springer moaned in pain at.::Don’t know what you are fragging talking about.::

Callista gasped as Springer moaned over her spike again, her spike sprayed him again with a longer squirt of transfluids.

Magnus grunted, letting Springer lift his helm from the femme’s spike if he chose. Springer lifted his helm up. 

Callista moaned at the loss of Springer's mouth on her spike and settled down on Kup’s lap again.

“Make her cum,” Magnus told Springer.

Springer lowered his helm back down taking her spike into his mouth, glossa licking at her spike ridges. His fingers wrapping around the base of the spike.

“Maybe....” Callista whimpered, “Be willing sometime....” she told her captors.

With a last hard slam of his hips into Springer’s aft, Ultra Magnus emptied his transfluid tank into Springer’s aft port. His spike shook several times as he emptied himself.

Springer gasped and moaned feeling Ultra fill his aft port.

Callista’s overload was triggered and she bucked her hips into Springer’s mouth as her spike erupted as well. Springer groaned and swallowed the transfluids.

Kup moved to thrust back into her aft port, sure about getting his chance with the femme.

“Oh, oh, oh...” Callista moaned, feeling the steady thrusting in her aft port. 

“Much better,” Kup said as Springer lifted his helm off her spike.

“Good, for old mech....” She groaned, her aft clenching his spike.

Kup groaned his spike spraying her aft port with his transfluids. She moaned, rocking as she was filled. “Oh Kup....” she couldn't help herself.

“Good femme,” he said grinning and pulled out done before he leaned on the bed, rebooting.

Callista shut down beside him, still tied up.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Flutter huddled with Rodimus listening. Flutter looked at Rodimus. ::You’re shivering,:: she said.

::Just remembering him and what he did to me,:: Rodimus said. ::I feel better being with you.::

::Good,:: Flutter said and kissed him.

::Are you okay?:: Rodimus asked.

::The usual,:: Flutter said. Knock, knock, knock. They both froze. ::The tunnel.:: The quietly and quickly got up from the chairs where they had been sitting and went to a door in wall. 

::You first,:: Rodimus said opening it. ::I will be right behind to activate the explosives.::

Flutter went into the dark tunnel that would lead hopefully out of Iacon. Scrr, she cringed feeling her armor scrap against a tunnel wall. She heard something or someone behind her. ::Roddy?:: she asked.

::Keep moving, Flutter,:: came the reply along with a shove or a push. She stumbled and kept running. ::The explosives are meant to close the tunnel from anyone following us::

::Yes, I know that,:: Flutter said. ::Are you alright?::

::Fine,:: Rodimus said. They jumped as they heard an explosion. ::There, they’re going off, let’s keep moving.::

Flutter sped up her run down the tunnel ignoring the scraping best she could.

Sometime later they saw light ahead and came outside. “Outside Iacon,” Rodimus said smiling.

“We make it,” Flutter said jumping and wrapping her arms around him.

“I wouldn’t celebrate just yet,” a voice said.

::Stay close,:: Rodimus said seeing the Decepticons around them. Flutter nodded her helm seeing the ones behind him.

“That was Bulkhead’s secret tunnel,” Megatron continued. “And neither of you are him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Flutter paced around the room the Decepticons had given her. They had taken Rodimus off somewhere.

Outside in the corridor, Dreadwing paced. His wings stiffened nervously, hands clasped behind his back. “This might be our best chance to ask what they know...” he said.

“Yes, I know Dreadwing,” Starscream said frowning watching the mech.

“They haven’t proven anything to us, other than they want asylum and the mech appears to have been abused and sparked,” Dreadwing said, repeating the facts.

Starscream vented a sigh. “Very well, let’s go ask the femme what she knows,” he said entering the code to the room. Dreadwing followed his commander into the room.

Starscream watched the femme till she stopped pacing. Flutter looked at the two mechs, trying to hide her fright. What did they want with her?

“Tell me, femme, did you see any other prisoners? Hear of any femmes being held?” Dreadwing asked.

Flutter blinked. “I do know of one, a seeker,” she said. She had seen the femme being brought into Springer’s house.

Dreadwing handed her a data pad, “Show me what she looks like.” Flutter took the pad drawing a rough sketch of the femme adding the colors. Then she handed it back to the larger seeker.

Dreadwing handed the data pad to Starscream. “Tell me where to find her.”

“My cousin’s house,” Flutter said. “I could show…” she stopped. she didn't really want to go back there to her cousin, to the Autobot city with all its guards and strict rules.

Star frowned watching the femme. “Holding back are you my dear?” he said reaching out to tilt her chin up to look at him and Dreadwing.

“I would suggest, if you want to stay here, that you prove your worth, femme. As of now you are just another Autobot spy,” Dreadwing said, turning to stalk out of the room.

“It would help if you help us to prove you worthy of our trust,” Star said and moved to follow Dreadwing.

“How is Rodimus?” Flutter asked frowning, but desperate.

“The bright colored mech that came with you? He is being checked over by our medic,” Dreadwing answered.

“Yes,” Flutter said. “What is taking so long?”

Dreadwing looked at Starscream, ::Should we take her to him?:: he asked.

Starscream tilted his helm thinking. ::She seems to care about him. The way they tried to stay close,:: he said. ::it may reassure her...so yes.::

“Come with us, you may see your friend,” Dreadwing said.

“Thank you,” Flutter said. Part of her wanting to say lover but she decided that it might be safer for the moment.

“Follow Starscream,” Dreadwing said, waiting for her to leave the room. He would follow behind in case she had any ideas.

Starscream lead the way to Knock Out’s medbay. Knock Out had found Rodimus’s interfacing equipment dented and torn. He tried to be gentle about making the repairs.

Hot Rod was still lying on the berth in medbay, legs spread with the medic inspecting and repairing his equipment. He was shaking and trying to keep himself from getting up and running.

“Roddy,” Flutter said running up to the medberth. “Are you alright?” She took a hand giving it a squeeze.

“Flutter!” Hot Rod grinned to see her. He twisted his torso to hug her, leaning his helm against her chest. Flutter smiled leaning down to kiss his cheek and rubbing his back.

“He’s been sparked,” Knock Out said. “From your colors I doubt it’s yours.”

“I’m sorry, Flutter,” Hot Rod said. 

“You don’t have to apologize not to me. I’m the one who is sorry,” Flutter said. ::They want to me take them back to Springer’s to the femme he has there.::

::What did you say?:: Hot Rod asked. ::I’d be worried for you...::

::I think I have to,:: Flutter said. ::They don’t trust me...us..not yet. And she didn’t ask to become his toy.::

::I understand....:: Hot Rod said, kissing her softly. ::Just promise me to be safe...::

::I promise to come back to you, love,:: She said returning the kiss. ::Then maybe I will show you how much I love you. no fear of Ultra or Springer.::

Hot Rod shivered at the mention of the names, breaking the kiss and leaning against her.

“I am trying to work here,” Knock Out said watching the two.

“Sorry,” Hot Rod said and laid down on the berth again.

“That is better,” Knock Out said getting to work. “You can close your panel and let the nanites do their work.” 

Hot Rod closed his interface panel, thankful. “C-can you show me the sparkling’s scan again?” he asked.

“Of course,” Knock Out said picking up the data pad and handing it to the mech. 

Hot Rod handed the pad to Flutter. “Do you want to see?”

“I suppose,” she said. ::You going to keep it?:: She looked at the data padd, smiling. ::Looks so tiny.::

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Hot Rod said.

“I think since you’re the one carrying it is mostly up to you,” she said looking at him. ::Part of me says no. I want to carry our sparkling and to do that we need to merge our sparks, lover.::

::It’s not the sparkling’s fault that it was created,:: Hot Rod said.

::I know, Roddy,:: Flutter said. ::I leave the decision up to you.::

::If I keep it... will you stay and help me raise it?:: Hot Rod asked, shuttering his optics.

::Yes, of course,:: Flutter said. ::I love you and the sparkling can grow up to be different than its sire.::

::Thank you,:: Hot Rod said quietly, almost a whisper.

::You’re welcome.:: Flutter said. ::Rest, recharge.::

“Yes, enough time cuddling,” Starscream said. “We have our family to care about.”

Hot Rod touched Flutter’s hand, grabbing it before she had to leave. “Just.... be careful, okay?” he said.

“Right,” she said leaning down to kiss the hand.

Dreadwing let them have a moment before making a noise to get Flutter’s attention. “We should get going....”

::Love you,:: Flutter said heading out of the medbay before she was tempted to stay any longer.

Flutter led the way back to Bulkhead’s tunnel, leaving Starscream and Dreadwing to clear the rubble from the explosion.

Finally she opened the hidden door looking around.

Dreadwing looked at Starscream, “Do you feel her presence?” he asked.

“Yes, but still weak so it must be some distance,” Starscream said.

Dreadwing looked at the legs of the femme. “Is it safe?” he asked.

“Looks like Bulkhead’s not home,” Flutter said. “So yes, so far.” She climbed out leaving the door open.

Dreadwing gave the shorter Seeker a boost up to the doorway, frowning slightly.

Flutter went to peek out a window, frowning. “Guards on patrol,” she said looking around for the hoods. Finding some she grabbed them, tossing one over her frame and handed the others to the two seekers.

Starscream put one of the hooded cloaks on, feeling uncomfortable. 

Dreadwing put the other hooded cloak on and his wings twitched, nearly taking the entire cloak off. He sighed and put his wings into subspace and readjusted the cloak. “These were clearly made for the grounders’ frames.”

“And a few flier,” Flutter said quietly checking the window again. “okay it’s safe to go for now.” she opened the door and headed out for the park.

Dreadwing followed after the femme, trying to keep his helm down and still follow her.

Starscream followed. ::Tempted to fly after her,:: he grumbled.

::As am I, but breaking cover would only get us caught and not serve to get Callista back,:: Dreadwing said.

Flutter stopped ducking behind a crystal cluster. 

Dreadwing stopped, but did not hide behind the crystals. Starscream stopped as well.

“Usually there are a group of guards that cross the park,” she said quietly. Even as she said it a couple of loud voices could be heard and Flutter shivered.

“I swear when she comes back, she has a whole lot of mess to clean up,” Springer said as he walked through the park.

Dreadwing turned his helm down to listen to the mechs. ::Do you know this group?:: he asked over a comm to both her and Starscream.

::My cousin, Springer and it looks like Ultra or Kup,:: Flutter said squinting. ::No all three of them but no Bulkhead.::

Dreadwing looked at Starscream, hands in fists. ::Which way is the house?::  
::The direction they came from,:: Flutter said getting up as the group is far off now and walks across the park.

Dreadwing is working hard to control his urge to shrug off the cloak, transform to the house.

Starscream followed frowning. “so close now,” he said.

Dreadwing finally shrugged off his cloak, casting it to the ground. “This is the place?” he asked,

Flutter entered her code to get into the house. She went in and took off her cloak seeing the mess. “As if I want to stay here,” she said. “She’s in the room at the end of the hall, there.”

Starscream went down the hall his cloak flying off of him as he did. ::Callista?:: he called. There was no answer from the end room.

Dreadwing brushed past him, pulling his sword out and jamming it into the locking pad. 

Flutter watched them with a sigh. She wouldn’t have been able to help with the pad, never allowed to go into the room.

Dreadwing pushed the door open and looked around. Like the rest of the place it was a mess. There were chains and shackles, interfacing toys, and no sign of Callista. He let out a frustrated growl, “The femme lies,” he told Starscream. “She is not here.”

“She was here when I was last,” Flutter said suddenly panicking. She closed her optics, thinking of Rodimus to try and calm down. She might not be able to get back if she ran from them.

Dreadwing growled. “What might have happened to her?” he asked. “That berthroom was full of ..... full of ....” he shuddered.

“I think Springer got to her before Ratchet and Wheeljack,” Flutter said. “He used her as a toy of sorts. Whereas Ratchet does worse.” She shivered at the tales she had heard.

Dreadwing went out to the living room, sitting himself in the cleanest spot on the couch.

“They are close,” Starscream said. “We're getting closer.”

“That’s what I am hoping,” Dreadwing growled, sword in his lap.

“I could draw you some maps of where Ratchet and Wheeljack’s different labs are...but I am not sure about going to them,” Flutter said looking at the seated seeker.

“Quickly then, femme,” Dreadwing said.

Flutter quickly sketched out the city with buildings and streets, marking the ones with the labs. and then marking the house. “Okay, we are here,” she said pointing the x. “Ratchet’s labs are green, wheeljack’s are blue.”

“Give it to Starscream,” Dreadwing said.

Flutter handed the data pad to the other seeker who looked at the map. 

::What are you thinking?:: Starscream privately asked Dreadwing.

“We have surprise on our side. And her cousin should return at some point to his residence. He may know where they took her,” Dreadwing said.

“And here I was hoping I could just go back,” Flutter said, shivering. She didn’t want to see her cousin or the others again.

“You brought us back. We still haven’t found her,” Dreadwing said.

“Believe me, I have a good idea of how she felt with Springer and all his toys,” Flutter said sitting down and pulling her legs upto her chest.

“...Your own cousin...?” Dreadwing asked, turning to her.

“No, but he’d let the others for credits,” Flutter said. “I let Rodimus because I liked him at first, then I fell in love with him. He talked to me, held me making me feel safe.”

“Wait until he gets back....” Dreadwing said, sitting back in the chair.

Flutter merely whimpered. “I will go check the locations on the map,” Starscream said heading for the door.

“Hmph, very well. You will need backup,” Dreadwing said, getting up and holstering his sword.

Flutter looked at them. “I could go part way,” she said. “And wait for you, I guess.”

“You may as well lead us to the most probable site,” Dreadwing said.

Flutter thinks about the map. “Autobot headquarters,” she says. “They have their labs close by there, I think, I saw them a few times when Springer took me with him there. like the last time when Ultra took Roddy…”

Dreadwing picked up his cloak and put it on, moving quickly to the spot that he knew on the map was Autobot HQ

Flutter picked up her cloak putting it on and stepped outside. She walked along the road leading to Autobot Headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Callista lay on the floor of the medic's lab, gasping in terror and pain. She was beginning to regret escaping Springer’s house only to wind up here. She clutched her broken leg up to her chest, whimpering at the sensation. In an attempt to disable her attempts to fly off, the medic had ripped her leg, along with its thruster off.

Ratchet examined the leg, thinking who he could attach this limb to.

Callista looked at the doorway, trying to pull herself towards it. 

“I wouldn’t try that,” Ratchet said turning to her. Callista stopped for a moment, closing her optics. He put the leg down watching her and grinning.

Callista rolled over and watched him, scared. He walked over scanning her. “Carrying,” he said. “Well doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun of my own.”

Callista closed her optics. She wouldn't be able to fight him if he wanted to frag her. Her interface panel was long since missing, giving him easy access.

He climbed over her, his panel clicking open as he slipped his fingers into her valve.

She gasped feeling his fingers in her, her valve betraying her and already forming lubricants. 

He pushed the fingers in deeper leaning down to lick her chest with his glossa. She vented shakily, not wanting him. “H-how many eggs am I carrying?”

“Six it looks like,” he said.

Callista tried to roll onto her side, wanting to purge what precious energon was in her system. She wanted to wait to have sparklings with Dreadwing, until they had bonded and enjoyed vorns with each other.

“Ah yes, purging part of carrying,” Ratchet said trying to ignore the mess on the floor. was she trying to get him out of the mood. He frowned pulling out his fingers and moved to thrust his spike into her.

Callista rolled onto her back, optics wide as he took her valve. “Oh....” she whimpered quietly, thick Vosian accent coming back.

Ratchet gasped as his spike sprayed her with his transfluids. “How many can you carry I wonder?” he said.

“Six is too many....” Callista said. 

“Well maybe it will be seven or even eight now,” he said and laughed. “I was one of a set of twins.”

Callista shuddered and summoned some reserve strength to fire the thruster in her remaining pede to get him off of her. “I am sorry for your creators.”

“Why is that?” Ratchet said.

“Look at you... how you turned out...” Callista said trying to crawl away on her broken leg and hissing with the pain.

“I think I turned out very well,” he said pulling out and stepping on her to stop her moving around.

Dreadwing heard the scream from the lab as the trio approached HQ. He looked at Starscream to confirm that she was in there.

 _::Callista?::_ Starscream said. Even though he recognized the scream.

 _::Papa?::_ Callista said, her voice quavering. _::Help me papa....::_

“It is her,” Starscream said.

Dreadwing pulled out his sword and ran towards the lab. Starscream followed. _::Are you alright, Callista?::_ he asked.

Dreadwing swung his sword at Ratchet. “You monster!” he roared. 

“I’m a monster?!” Ratchet said. “I would say you are, so large and your colors.”

Dreadwing roared again, ready to run the other bot through on his sword.

“You could just take his leg off like he took hers,” Flutter said turning away.

Dreadwing smirked seeing a better option and he picked up a long metal pole and drove it into Ratchet’s shoulder until the tip came out the other side. Ratchet went offline from the shock.

“We will take the leg and wings to let Knock Out see about repairing her,” Starscream said.

“Can you carry her, Starscream?” Dreadwing asked, collecting the wings and leg.

“Yes, I think,” Starscream said. “Flutter, would you help me?”

“Yes,” Flutter said quietly. She walked over to the femme as Starscream offered Callista a hand up. 

“Lean on me,” he said.

Callista tried to stand up, but with no wings for balance and half a leg missing, she crashed back to the floor.

“Let’s try lifting her up at the same time,” Flutter said.

“No, I can do it myself,” Starscream said moving to lift Callista up in his arms. 

Callista looked up at Starscream, optics dimming until they were barely lit. “Thanks for coming,” she whispered.

“You are welcome,” he said quietly.

“Go...” Dreadwing encouraged. “I will cover you if we meet any resistance and then join you.”

Starscream nodded and left carrying Callista. Flutter followed. Dreadwing provided them with cover fire, before taking off to follow them. 

Soon they had made it back to Vos, Starscream landing with Callista. Callista had gone limp in his arms, lapsing into stasis during the trip

::Knock Out we are back with Callista. She will need repairs,:: Starscream said.

::Bring her to my clinic and I will see about what I can do,:: Knock Out said.

Dreadwing led the team to Knock Out’s clinic, holding the door open for Starscream. Starscream put Callista down on a medberth.

Flutter looked around not seeing Rodimus. “He was released to quarters after you left,”

“Somehow i was expecting to see him still,” she said. “Can I know where he is?” The nurse handed her a data pad with an address in the city.

“Thank you,” Flutter said looking at the address. Two dots blinked on the data pad with a map,

“I will be back later,” Starscream said and kissed Callista’s helm.

Dreadwing remained to stay with Callista.

Another nurse came along to take Calista into the surgery room. “I am sorry, Dreadwing. We need to move her into surgery now.”

“Of course, I will wait here,” he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

A few hours later, the nurses wheeled Callista back out on a stretcher. She was laying on her back with a mesh bandage over her leg. A very exhausted Knock Out followed them out and walked over to Dreadwing. “She will make it. It will be a long road to recovery though. I suppose you have ascertained this for yourself, but she has been raped numerous times. She’s carrying six nearly full term eggs, and there are two more forming.”

“Yes,” Dreadwing said. “They can be adopted out when the time is right.”

“When she is a bit stronger, I can remove the eggs to an incubator and start the process of finding them new adoptive creators. You can sit with her, hold her hand. I have her heavily sedated so she can recover, but it never hurts to have a loved one nearby,” Knock Out said.

“Thank you,” Dreadwing said pulling up a chair to sit by her berth.

The femme laid in recharge on the berth, limbs twitching minutely as she relived scenes. Every once in a while her half-leg would twitch and kick followed by a tiny whimper of pain.

Dreadwing reached over rubbing her arm and squeezing her hand. Callista’s optics blinked open for a moment, a dim shade of light violet. “I am here for you, Callista,” Dreadwing said.

“Draix...” she managed the first syllable of his nickname.

“Yes,” he said smiling.

Callista moved one hand towards her belly, “Sparked....”

“I know, the sparkling will be found adoptive families,” he said.

Callista managed a small smile and squeezed his fingers a bit. How she longed for a bond to this mech, to be easier to speak with him. Dreadwing leaned down giving her a kiss. Callista enjoyed the kiss, but couldn’t summon up enough energy to return it a lot.

“Rest,” Dreadwing said. “I will be here.”

* * *

Callista woke up the next morning more coherent. She sat up, and wobbled in every direction trying to get her balance. She very nearly pitched herself off the berth as she attempted to look over her shoulders, to find her wings missing.

“Calm down,” Dreadwing said. “Knock Out will try and fix your wings later.” He placed a hand on hers. She climbed off the berth to sit in his lap, Dreadwing slipped an arm around her, holding her and rubbing her back. 

Callista snuggled into the protection of his strong frame, sliding a hand around his waist. “I’m sorry....”

“It is not your fault,” Dreadwing said. “You were keeping yourself safe and of that I am glad.” 

She cried softly in his arms, plating rattling, “You were supposed to be my first ..... everything....”

“It is alright,” Dreadwing said massaging her back some more. Callista cuddled against his frame, going quiet and her plating resting against her again. “There, that’s better. Now can I move you back to the berth so you will rest?”

“I’d prefer to stay close to you..... but if you must....” Callista said, her voice muffled by his armor.

“I will stay close by,” Dreadwing said.

Knock Out walked behind them, “You should head home at some point and get some proper recharge,” he said quietly.

“She needs me here,” Dreadwing said.

Knock Out vented a sigh. “If you will move your chair, I can see about pushing up another berth. 

“Very well,” Dreadwing said, stood up moving the chair. 

Knock Out pushed another berth on wheels up against Callista’s berth. “you know the rules. No ‘facing, no merging....”

“Of course,” Dreadwing said climbing up onto the berth.

“I will tolerate kissing and cuddling, so long as it doesn’t put her under stress or pull lines out,” Knock Out said, and handed the mech a cube of regular energon. “Refuel at least. I don’t need you as a patient.”

“I will take care of myself but thank you,” Dreadwing said taking the cube. Callista reached over petting Dreadwing’s arm that was closest to her.

Dreadwing opened the cube drinking it. Then he lay down and moved closer to Callista, slipping an arm over her.

Callista recharged soundly over the next few cycles, waking briefly to be comforted by Dreadwing and go back to recharge again. 

On the third day, Callista woke from recharge, shaking Dreadwing by the shoulders to wake him up.

“Yes,” Dreadwing said. “What is it?”

“I can feel the eggs moving..... get them out please....” Callista cried, feeling that the small lives were an abomination linked to her recent trauma.

“Knock Out,” Dreadwing called. ::She wants the eggs out, now.::

Callista could feel her empty fuel tank rumbling like it was about to make her purge. ::I- I can’t keep them. I’m sorry.::

::Why?:: Dreadwing said, touching her face.

::It’s like a reminder of what I only wanted with you.... and a few vorns from when we bond,:: Callista said. 

“Coming,” Knock Out called. “I can remove them and put them in the incubator.”

::The femme.... her cousin sold her for credits to be a toy. That’s all we were ... toys for their amusement to be thrown away when we were used up....:: Callista cried.

“Yes, she told us when we were there. She is safe here,” Dreadwing said. “With the one mech she loves, taking care of him.”

“Maybe in his processor, the cousin thought he loved me when he got me sparked.::

“Do you even want to think that?” Dreadwing said.

“That’s why I don’t want them!” Callista nearly yelled. “I don’t love him. I don’t want to be reminded.”

“Like I said, I can remove them and they will go to loving families,” Knock Out said. “Should I...I probably should sedate you to take them out.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, Dreix’sha,” Callista whimpered and shivered.

“It is alright,” Dreadwing said giving her a kiss, while Knock out administered the sedative. Callista enjoyed the kiss and the last thing she remembered as her body was put under was the kiss.

Knock Out worked removing the eggs and placing them in the incubators as a nurse wheeled them away to the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

Flutter landed transforming at the address the nurse had given her. ::Roddy, I am back,:: she said.

Hot Rod was lying on the room’s berth, napping. His optics came on and he tried to push himself to sitting, clearly having a hard time.

Flutter knocked on the door of the house. “Hello,” she called.

Hot Rod finally got to his pedes and went to open the door for her. Flutter grinned giving him a kiss, standing on her tip toes.

Hot Rod broke the kiss to quickly pull her inside and lock the door. “You're back,” he said relieved and grinning. “Uninjured? Did you meet anyone there?”

Flutter shivered. “Not really,” she said. “We found the femme in one of Ratchet’s labs. He had removed a leg and her wings.”

“Ouch,” Hot Rod winced at the mental image. “Any trouble there? Did they get her back?”

“Yes, Knock Out is fixing her,” Flutter said. “And I found you gone but the nurse gave me the address so I came here.”

“Yeah, home I guess, for the three of us,” Hot Rod smiled and leaned in to kiss her, his swollen abdominal plates bumping into hers.

“So what do you want me to do?” Flutter asked smiling. She put a hand on Roddy’s stomach.

“Well cuddling on the couch would be nice,” Hot Rod said, smiling. 

“Alright,” she said guiding him over to the couch. “Shall I help you down or just sit first?”

“It's the getting up I need help with,” Hot Rod said grinning as he let himself flop down onto the couch. “He.... she... they've been kicking since you left. I wonder how Magnus is taking it....” he wondered idly, “Me being gone and all.”

Flutter frowned sitting on the couch next to him. “Don’t tell me you’re in love with him,” she said and moved to cuddle up to him, slipping an arm around his back.

“He did make me his bondmate. And regardless of what my processor tries to tell me, I can still feel his presence in my spark. And I don't know.... maybe the sparkling is instinctively look for his voice....”

“Was I ...what am I to…” Flutter said not knowing what to think or do. 

“I don't love him, I don't want to love him. It's not real,” Hot Rod said and cuddled up to Flutter. “I love you.... I always have.” He moved to kiss her cheek.

“You know that talk of Ultra doesn't help the mood, Roddy,” Flutter said standing up. “What am I supposed to do? If we had bonded when he had gotten you at court, we would both be in trouble.” She collapsed on the floor shivering at the thought of her cousin.

Hot Rod slid off the couch to the floor and scooted over to her. He touched her hand, staying quiet. Flutter moved to cuddle up with him. “So what should I do?” she asked looking at him.

“Dunno. How safe is it to establish a bond between us now?” he asked 

“I don’t know. We don’t want to hurt the sparkling,” she said.

* * *

Ultra growled looking around his and Hot Rod’s quarters. “Why would he leave me?”

A ding sounded from Ultra Magnus’s computer console. A message displayed prominently in the centre read: “Secure channel found to Hot Rod’s location in Vos. Shall I connect you?”

“Yes,” Ultra said looking at the screen.

The screen went dark as it started the communication. After a few moments a very nervous Hot Rod appeared on the screen.

“Hot Rod,” Ultra said.

“M-Magnus....” Hot Rod stuttered. “How did you get this line?”

“I am unaware,” Magnus said. “As surprised as you. Now why did you leave?”

“I was scared. I ... I...” Hot Rod looked up at Ultra Magnus on the screen and sparkbond coding and the carrying coding came to life. “I.... I didn't think I love you.....” he said, torn and confused by the conflict between his processor, spark, and coding.

“You didn’t think you love me, that is confusing. A mix of past and present tense,” Ultra said. “Where as I know how I love and miss you and worry about you.”

 

Hot Rod could almost feel the pulse of worry and love mixed swell in his spark as Magnus spoke. He stayed quiet, feeling the sparkling kick. He looked down at his stomach, resting his hand on it.

“I don’t suppose you could know where Springer’s cousin is as well,” Magnus said. “It is odd she disappeared about the same time. He is ...well worried especially since his toy escaped. His processor is not right.”

“I.... I don’t know....” Hot Rod said, shaking his helm. Why was it so hard to outright lie to Magnus?

“Something tells me you might,” Magnus said. “I don’t care. Just come home she is safer there.”

Hot Rod looked down at his belly again, his optic caught the holocube he had of Flutter sitting beside the monitor. “If.... Springer promises to let her be......”

“Why do you keep looking down?” Magnus asked ignoring the request about Springer for the moment at least.

“It’s kicking....” Hot Rod said.

“What is?” Magnus asked, though he had a spark of an idea now. Hot Rod reached up and changed the angle of the camera so it was pointed at his belly.

“Ours,” Magnus said in awe. 

Hot Rod nodded his helm. “I’m.... I’m in my second term only.”

Magnus smiled. “I miss you,” he said.

“I can feel it.....” Hot Rod said.

“Good, just come home and I will take care of you two,” Magnus said.

“Just.... just promise me Flutter’s safety,” Hot Rod said. “You or Springer or anyone else won’t go searching for her.”

Flutter walked into the room. “Hot Rod, no,” Flutter said. “It’s too dangerous for you and the sparkling.”

“So you do know where she is,” Magnus said. He sighed. “I cannot make promises where Springer is concerned.”

Hot Rod looked at Flutter, about ready to cry with the conflicting emotions. “He loves me Flutter. I can feel it over the bond. You’re safe here. If Magnus makes Springer promise to never look for you.... I can keep you safe....”

::Close the channel, now. You cannot go back, remember what he did to you. don’t deny it, I saw it,:: Flutter said. She ran over slipping her arms around him. ::I don’t want to lose you more.::

Hot Rod didn’t know what to do. He sat there, holding Flutter’s arm as he looked at the monitor.

Flutter growled turning off the comm. “He hurt you, love,” she said. “And don’t make me tie you down.”

“Why do I feel it then? Over the bond I can feel that he loves me and he is worried about me,” Hot Rod looked at Flutter.

“Because he is sneaky,” Flutter said. “You make me so tempted to bond with you, just to get you feel how much I love you and will miss, yet hate you if you leave.”

“How do you fake those feelings?” Hot Rod asked.

“I don’t know,” Flutter admitted. “Maybe he’s only wanted to frag you and control you.”

“I don’t know Flutter. I don’t know,” Hot Rod said. “I’ll keep you safe though. Springer is probably looking for you now.”

“Keep me safe, by staying here with me, Roddy,” she said squeezing him tighter.

“I can’t keep you safe if their spies are searching the city for you. What if they bomb the city to get to you?”

“And now you’re just scaring me,” she said.

* * *

Springer growled picking up the rod and tossed it against the wall. First Flutter and now the Seeker was gone and to think Flutter had helped to rescue the femme. He knew from seeing security footage of Ratchet’s lab. He had Ratchet secretly locked up angry at the removal of the femme’s wings. He had so enjoyed pinching and touching those wings, hearing her screams.

He grinned now knowing that the femme was sparked probably with some of his sparklings.

_::Callie,::_ he called knowing that they could be bonded, they certainly mixed sparks a few times.

Back at the Vosian clinic, Callista squirmed on the berth. _::Who...? Oh. Go away.....::_ she said.

_::No, not going away. Sorry to hear about you losing those lovely wings,::_ Springer said. Callista shivered and tried not to answer him.

“Callista,” Dreadwing said seeing her shiver. “What is it?”

Callista cuddled up into the safety of Dreadwing, “It’s him..... somehow we’re bonded enough that he can talk to me.....”

“You’re with me, you’re safe,” Dreadwing said stroking her back.

_::Bet you miss me,::_ Springer said opening his interface panel and stroking his spike. _::Feeling me inside you.::_

“He’s still talking. He thinks I miss him and how he.... how he....” Callista cried, clutching at Dreadwing. “Cut him out, get rid of him!”

“What is it?” Dreadwing asked. ::Tell me, love.:: He leaned down kissing her. She repeated Springer’s words to him. ::Forget about him, listen to me. I would interface but medic’s orders.::

::I almost want to tell you to go there and destroy him for me, but I love you. I don’t want to risk you....:: She looked up at him and returned the kiss on his lips, this time she allowed Springer to feel how she felt for this mech before her.

_::You want me to come and kill him?::_ Springer said. _::You are mine.::_

_::I am his. And he would knock you out of the sky before you knew what happened,::_ Callista challenged. _::The eggs are going to good families. You will never meet them and they will never know you.::_

_::I will make you mine again. I will plant eggs in you again,::_ Springer growled back at her. _::And I will lock you in a deep dark pit.::_

Callista snapped her end of the bond shut and closed her optics, leaning against Dreadwing. Her hand reached past his waist touching his broad wings, “Will you still have me as your mate?” she asked.

“Of course, you have been my friend for a long time,” Dreadwing said. “I love you so very much.”

“I cannot wait to be yours, secure in your arms. Wingless and legless for a bit, but still yours,” Callista said

“Yes, love,” Dreadwing said smiling. 

“What of the sparklings? Have you seen their eggs?” Callista asked.

“I have taken a peek at them,” Dreadwing said. “They are alright.”

“Hmm, wanna go home with you. Lay in your lap and cuddle,” Callista said. “Can you see if Knock Out will let me go?”

“Alright, love,” Dreadwing said. “Knock Out, can you let her go home now?”

“I suppose,” the medic said walking over with a chair for Callista. “This is since your leg is not fully healed. A Therapist will be over to help you exercise it.” 

Callista nodded her helm to Knock Out, “I guess it’s good that I don’t have my wings....”

“You don’t have them at the moment,” Knock Out stated. “But we will see about fixing that later. One thing at a time.”

Callista sat up in the berth, looking at the chair. She turned herself on the berth so her good leg dangled over the edge. “I'm ready....” she said.

“If you must interface,” Knock Out said. “Just do it slow and gentle. The spark merge will have to wait awhile longer.”

Callista looked at Dreadwing, “Can you help me into the chair, love?” she asked.

Dreadwing smiled helping Callie into the chair. She smiled at him as she got settled in the chair.

* * *

“And here we are, home,” Dreadwing said.

Callista let out a sigh of relief to be out of the clinic. “Home with you,” she said, directing the chair inside.

“Our home,” Dreadwing said watching her.

Callista smiled turning the chair around to face him, “With my mate.”

Dreadwing smiled and laughed. “Yes.”

“I must admit, after all the sleeping in the clinic, I am not in the least tired,” Callista admitted.

“What do you want to do then?” Dreadwing asked moving to sit down in a chair.

“Bring me up to speed on all that happened?” Callista asked, moving her chair up beside him.

“Where should I begin?” Dreadwing asked.

“After my abduction...?” Callista suggested, laying a hand on his leg.

“Well we searched for you, and reached out to our spies in Autobot territory,” Dreadwing said.

“The Wreckers found me and their leader made me his plaything,” she said.

“So the femme told your sire and I,” Dreadwing said. “She led us to his house where we found the empty room with his toys. Then she directed us to the mad medic’s labs.” Callista shuddered at the memory of it all.


	8. Chapter 8

The Autobot spy had watched the coming and goings of the room that Hot Rod and Flutter were assigned to. He waited until the femme left for the day to sneak inside and creep up on the recharging mech. He administered a sedative in the mech’s leg then made his way out carrying Hot Rod back through the tunnels to Ultra Magnus’ mansion.

Magnus met him at the door. “Bring him into the berthroom,” he said grinning.

The spy carried the limp Hot Rod into the berthroom, setting him down on the berth. “He's all yours....”

“Thank you,” Magnus said moving to cuff the mech’s hands to the berth post.

The spy left with a spring in his step, feeling gleeful. 

_::Hello, love,::_ Magnus said running a hand up Hot Rod’s inner legs.

Hot Rod blinked his optics, the effects of the sedatives wearing off. He groaned feeling groggy. “Nngh... what happened?”

“You came home,” Magnus said moving to kiss the young mech. Being in close proximity heightened the effects of the bond on the young mech, he made no attempt to push Magnus away. _::I am so glad you are home. How shall I reward you?::_

 _::Home?::_ Roddy repeated. He felt the sparkling kick, feeling it's sire close. _::Mm, it's kicking.::_

Magnus grunted but moved to touch Hot Rod’s swollen belly. The sparkling kicked again at Magnus’ hand. _::It missed you....::_

::That is nice to know,:: Ultra Magnus said moving to the mech’s feet. “Hands and knees love, the sparkling needs transfluids.”

Hot Rod rolled himself over onto hands and knees for his bondmate and opened his interface panel. His belly was so large it rested on the berth. 

Magnus opened his interface panel and slipped two fingers into the youngling’s valve, his other hand massaging his mates back. Hot Rod moaned at the double touch, wriggling for Magnus.

“Such a sweet sound, love,” Magnus said scissoring the two fingers. Lubricant was quick to pool around Magnus’ fingers and the young mech arched his back, groaning.

Magnus pulled out the fingers and moved to thrust his spike into the mech’s valve.

Hot Rod squeaked in a high pitch as his valve was suddenly thrust into. It seemed to quickly remember the girth of Magnus’ spike as his valve walls relaxed just enough to make a tight fit. 

“Oh Primus, that does feel good,” Magnus said pulling almost out and pausing.

Hot Rod slipped fully into his mating coding, “Oh master, don't stop now....” he encouraged.

“Just what I was waiting to hear,” Magnus said and thrust back in a bit deeper.

“Nngh frag me harder, Master Magnus,” Hot Rod grunted. “Flood me with your hot delicious cum.”

Magnus pulled and thrust back even deeper. Another thrust like that and he could breach the gestation tank to donate his code.

Hot Rod whimpered with the pleasure of the deep frag. His spark coding and his mating coding told him this was **right**. _::I never should have left you, master,::_ he said.

Magnus pulled back again and thrust in deeper. _::Yes,::_ Magnus said. _::And you are never leaving.::_

Hot Rod gasped when the spike penetrated his gestation chamber. His valve clenched down tight over Magnus’ spike.

Magnus groaned as his spike sprayed his transfluids into the gestation tank.

Hot Rod moaned as the overload hit him, but he didn't reboot. He felt his gestation chamber swell with the additional fluids and groaned. _::Our sparkling is gonna be huge like you....::_ he said. 

_::That sounds so wonderful, love,::_ Magnus said pulling out of his mate’s valve. Then he pulled out a rod from his subspace, teasing Hot Rod’s aft port with it.

Hot Rod’s aft port clenched involuntarily at the touch to his aft. “Oh master has more in processor for me?”

“Oh yes, I do,” Magnus said slipping the rod in a little and wiggling it around. Hot Rod’s spike slid out of its housing as Magnus started to play with his aft. “Shall I help you?” he reached down to grasp Rod’s spike, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Ohhh,” Hot Rod moaned, pushing the rod out of his aft as his spike grew.

Magnus chuckled, squeezing some more. “Cum for me, lover,” he said. Hot Rod bucked his hips into Magnus’s hand, his spike not yet ready.

Magnus ran his hand up and down Rod’s spike, picking up the rod and slipping it into the valve, which squelched still full of transfluids. 

Hot Rod continued to buck into Magnus’ hand building up charge, his aft wriggled as he moved.

Magnus pushed the rod in deeper. “I said cum,” he growled.

Hot Rod’s spike leaked pre-transfluids as he moved faster. “Almost there, master....” he moaned.

Magnus squeezed a little harder running his hand some more. Silver transfluids sprayed Magnus’ hand as the young mech went over the edge. 

“Good, good,” Magnus said grinning and moved to lick his hand. “Spicy yet sweet.”

Hot Rod moaned in the haze of his release. “‘m a good mech?” he asked.

“Yes you are, my little mech,” Magnus said pulling out the rod and into his aft port. 

Roddy groaned as the toy was pushed into his aft. “Master gonna stretch my aft?”

“Yes,” Magnus said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Flutter walked into the room that she and Hot Rod had been given. “Roddy, I’m home,” she said looking around. When she didn’t find him she sat down. “I told you not to go to him and you didn’t listen.”

One of the Vosian ambassadors ran up to the apartment, knocking on the door. “Miss... Miss.... are you there?”

“Yes,” Flutter said weakly. She walked over and opened the door. “What is it?”

“We just got sight of a mech carrying Hot Rod over his shoulder,” the ambassador said.

“So he didn’t leave on his own,” Flutter said, feeling a little better but still she was alone.

“We weren’t able to stop him in time, I’m sorry,” he said.

Flutter spun around thinking. Wondering whether to go back and maybe try rescuing Hot Rod. She stopped shivering. “What to do?” she said aloud. “Could rescue him but Springer.”

* * *

Flutter groaned as Springer locked the door to her room. “You’re not getting away this time,” he said stepping towards her. The femme had escaped with her help and he needed some relief.

Flutter stepped back, the berth touching the back of her leg where she fell back onto the berth and he lunged over her. “Springer?” she asked, her voice shaky.

“I already have offers to buy you as a bondmate,” Springer said in her audial. “Doesn’t mean I can't get in a few more paying customers. I like Kup and Ultra, who is very anxious to meet you for some reason.”

Flutter had some idea. But saw and felt his spike pressing against his interface panel, she frowned as he pulled back to hit her face. “You helped her escape, so you’re gonna help me. Open up, femme.”

“No,” Flutter said feeling his other hand on her interface panel. She heard his panel click open. She gave in opening her interface panel, afraid of what he might do if she didn’t.

Springer pushed her down by the helm to her knees. “On your knees, start sucking,” he growled.

Flutter got on her hands and knees, moving to take his spike into her mouth, sucking on his green, yellow spike. He pushed her helm against his groin so she couldn't pull back. She licked his spike with her glossa, sucking on it more by taking in more air through her vents.

Springer gasped and groaned as he started to buck his hips into her mouth, early transfluids spraying her mouth. “I've been lonely since you helped my toy escape....”

::Ever thought of finding an Autobot femme for a bondmate?:: Flutter said. 

::I could just keep you,:: Springer said, moaning as his first release filled her mouth with transfluids. 

::And I thought you said something about finding a mech to buy me,:: she said. ::Maybe you should keep me, you are not exactly lovable.::

Springer growled and dragged her over to the berth, laying her on her chest crosswise on it. He pulled out a length of chain and tied her wrists to the wall and spanked her aft hard.

Flutter wiggled her aft, but bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Springer spanked her aft again harder. “That's it wriggle that pert aft.”

Flutter pouted, stopped wiggling her aft. “So says mister big aft.”

Springer laughed and pulled out one of his larger rods, sliding it inside her valve as deep as it went.

Flutter bit down on her lip more, groaning at the size.

Springer pulled it out slowly, twisting the rod so it hit sensor nodes. 

“oh,” Flutter moaned and whimpered at the loss.

When Springer could see the bulbous tip of the rod at her valve entrance he shoved it back in hard.

“Oh yes,” she said.

Springer chuckled getting such a reaction from her finally and he left the rod in her valve, activating the vibrate feature as he moved to tease her spike. 

“Oh Primus,” Flutter said feeling the vibration in her valve. Springer ran his hand up and down her spike quickly, grinning.

Flutter moaned, her spike giving a small spray of pre-transfluids. He grabbed a small empty high grade cube continuing to rub her spike, flicking the tip. “That's it,” Springer purred watching her. “Cum for me, whore.”

Flutter gasped, her spike giving a squirt of transfluids. He caught it in the cube, squeezing her spike, “you've got more than that” Her spike gave a longer spray of transfluids.

::What you gonna drink that?:: she asked.

Springer laughed and sat by her helm, moving the cube of her own transfluids to her lips, “You are....” as he tipped it so the warm fluids lapped against her lips.

::Shouldn’t have asked,:: she said opening her lips, figuring she might as well. It could be worse.

He poured it all into her mouth quickly and left the cube in front of her as he went around behind her and pulled the vibrating rod from her valve, leaving her empty for a moment.

Flutter swallowed what she could and gasped feeling him pull the rod out.

Springer slipped the rod up her aft, watching for a klik before he slid his spike into her valve. He groaned feeling her tight wet valve around his spike as he grasped her hips.

“Oh,” Flutter moaned feeling his spike and the rod.

“Yeah you like that?” Springer asked. “Being nice and stuffed.”

“Used to it,” Flutter said, starting to feel tired and near shutting down.

Springer snapped his hips into her valve, moaning. He set up a fast and hard pace in her valve. 

Flutter groaned, her valve contracting. Springer groaned with her, his spike pulsing in her valve. With a growl, Springer's spike flooded her valve with the last of his transfluids.

Flutter moaned collapsing as her sensors were overloaded.

Springer pulled out of her, wiping his spike off on her plating. He'd go take a shower and recharge in his own berth.


	10. Chapter 10

By the middle of the third term, Hot Rod could barely move himself out of the berth with his abdomen so large and swollen. He rolled from his right side onto his left side to look at the berthroom. The sparkling kicked him in the tanks as it felt him rolling over.

Hot Rod groaned with the internal punch to his tanks, “Magnus?” he called out weakly.

“Coming, love,” Magnus growled a bit grumpily. He looked at the door expecting Springer and another bot.

_::It’s almost time....::_ Hot Rod told Magnus, feeling another contraction. He had been having slow and steady contractions for the last week, not long enough or close together to mean the birth was imminent.

_::Alright,::_ Magnus said coming in after he quietly let Springer in with a quiet growl at the other bot.

Hot Rod gasped as the contraction finally passed and he rolled onto his back. “Oh Primus,” he groaned softly.

“Feeling a little better, love?” Magnus said sitting next to Hot Rod, thinking about having Ratchet put in something to keep Hot Rod from getting sparked again.

“No....” Hot Rod whimpered. “The contractions are growing stronger and I have no idea how I am going to get this huge sparkling out of me....”

“Well I have called Ratchet but he was a bit busy saying he would come when he could,” Magnus said and leaned down to kiss Hot Rod.

Hot Rod nodded his helm, reaching up to cup his hand around the side of Magnus’ helm.

::Turn on the security camera, so she can watch,:: Magnus said privately.

The security camera in Hot Rod’s room flickered on in the living room. Flutter frowned seeing the kiss and how attached Hot Rod was acting.

Hot Rod broke the kiss with Magnus, turning his helm to the side as he bit his own lip as a hard contraction hit him. His interface panel opened of its own accord as he whimpered from the pain.

Ratchet came in grinning at Flutter and Springer then headed for the berthroom. “Made it,” he called. He put down his kit taking a look.

An hour later and the sparkling's helm had made its way down into his engorged valve. The helm scraped along every sensor node in his valve, stretched him so very wide. In another few pushes the helm was at the entrance of his valve and Hot Rod screamed as the helm tore his valve entrance open, energon spilling down over the sparkling's helm from his torn skin.

“He’s gonna need time to heal after this,” Ratchet said quietly. “Should have let me take it out.”

“No,” Magnus said. ::Not going to let you hurt or even offline him trying that.::

“Ahhh, get it out get it out get it out!” Hot Rod yelled panicked and in pain, trying to lift himself on his elbows.

Flutter winced, feeling for Roddy. ::Think we’re ready for them to see each other,:: Springer said.

::Not just yet,:: Magnus said.

“I’ve got the helm, just needs a little more pushing,” Ratchet said.

Hot Rod pushed again, screaming in pain again as the shoulders slid past his torn valve entrance. He landed with a hard thud, his helm hitting the berthpillow again as the room went silent from his vocalizer finally shorting out from the abuse of screaming. Coolant tears streaked down his face, his optics screwed tightly shut.

::Now,:: Magnus said as Ratchet moved to pull the sparkling out. Springer guided Flutter muffled back to the berth room.

“This is going to be a large sparkling,” Ratchet said. “But it does look a lot like you Magnus.”

Hot Rod re-opened his optics and looked down to the end of the berth at Ratchet. He opened his mouth to speak, but only hisses, statics and pops came out of his vocalizer. _::Is it out yet?::_ he asked Magnus.

_::Yes,::_ Magnus said turning his helm to look at Springer and Flutter. 

Ratchet wrapped up the sparkling in a blanket that didn’t quite cover up totally and looked to see who he should give it to.

Hot Rod extended his arms, wanting to hold his child. _::Is it a mech or femme, love?::_ he asked Magnus, feeling mostly better now that it was over. There was just the stinging pain in his torn valve left now.

“He can hold it for a moment,” Magnus said. _::It is a mech, lover.::_

Ratchet passed the mechling over to Hot Rod, who cradled the mechling as big as his chestplates to himself. He smiled, his face beaming as he looked down at the mechling’s face. He forgot he was unable to speak when he tried to open his mouth, “Hello there, little one,” he wanted to say.

Hot Rod looked up finally to see Flutter; his face fell. There she was, she wasn’t supposed to be there; she was supposed to be safe in Vos. But he was strangely happy to have her here, just not to see him so vulnerable.... He opened his mouth to try to say her name, but his vocalizer still emitted the same broken static.

::Sorry,:: Flutter said. ::Missed you so much. Tried to rescue you. But Springer…::

“I think it is time for you four to leave,” Magnus said.

“I still have to see about his valve, they can go,” Ratchet grumbled.

::You should have stayed in Vos,:: Hot Rod told Flutter, opening his chestplate to let the mechling feed as he rubbed its tiny audial. ::You were safe there.::

“No getting so attached,” Magnus said moving to take the mechling. “She can take care of it, if Springer or her bondmate chooses.”

The mechling had just latched himself on to the nub attached to Hot Rod’s feeding pouch when Magnus grabbed it. The mechling made an angry, distressed cry at being removed from his carrier and fuel.

Hot Rod tried to push himself up to get the mechling back, arms reaching to take him. _::Magnus.... no.... please...::_ he pleaded.

“I don’t want to deal with it.” _:: I want you back,::_ Magnus said grinning. He handed the mechling to Springer who promptly handed it to Flutter. She tried to rock the mechling.

Hot Rod tried to get himself to his pedes, the movement was jarring considering he had been unable to walk for the past few weeks. He staggered towards Flutter, looking almost intoxicated in his stride, coolant running again down his cheeks from his optics. _::Please Magnus, have a spark. Look how he so resembles you....::_ he tried to appeal to Magnus.

::Roddy, be careful,:: Flutter said tempted to let him have the sparkling.

“And I don’t care for any sparklings,” Magnus growled.

Hot Rod leaned against Springer so he could be close to Flutter and his mechling. He reached to Flutter, touching the mechling’s cheek as he stole a quick kiss on Flutter’s cheek. ::I’m so sorry,:: he told her. ::This should be us back in Vos....::

::I know. It wasn’t your fault,:: she said. ::I’ll try to get Springer to let me take care of him. He is part you, Roddy.:: The mechling cooed up at Hot Rod from Flutter’s arms, recognizing his carrier; he kicked his legs, smiling and reached up towards Roddy.

Hot Rod hiccuped and gave a small sad smile to the mechling, ::He’s so adorable....:: he said, his spark breaking, knowing this might be the last time he’d be so close to his creation again.

::He is cute,:: Flutter said. ::I’ll try and send you images.:: Hot Rod revelled in the temporary bliss of being so close to Flutter and the mechling as he moved to kiss her.

“Enough,” Magnus said pulling his bondmate back towards the berth. “Springer get them out of here.”

Hot Rod whimpered in distress, the sound coming from his engine, as he was pulled away from the serenity and back to the berth. 

Springer grabbed Flutter guiding her back out of the room. “We will see about the sparkling,” he said. “If you’re willing.”

Ratchet injected the syringe of nanites to repair Hot Rod’s valve. “I’d say give him a few cycles to repair before facing or spark merging with him. You could let him suck on your spike I suppose.”

“What about his vocalizer?” Ultra Magnus asked. He wanted Hot Rod to heal quickly so he could get back to fragging him. “And some device so he can't get sparked again.”

“I could see about adding that in one or two cycles,” Ratchet said. “Just give him time to repair and heal.”

“At least fix his vocalizer,” Ultra Magnus demanded.

“Alright, alright,” Ratchet said scanning Hot Rod’s throat. He nodded his helm. “Gonna have to sedate him so he doesn’t move on me while I work on his vocalizer.”

Hot Rod squirmed a bit looking up at Ratchet, _::I don't trust him, love,::_ he told Magnus.

“You will have to trust him,” Magnus growled.

_::Will you stay, love?::_ Hot Rod asked sleepily as the sedative started to work. He blinked his optics slowly, finding it increasingly hard to keep them open.

_::Yes, lover,::_ Magnus said. Hot Rod slipped under the effects of the sedative.

“Well now,” Ratchet said. “Now with the sparkling gone, his systems are going to be confused for a little bit. His chest is going to get engorged sparkling grade fuel for the sparkling. With no sparkling and all, it doesn't have anywhere to go. His chest is gonna get all tender and large. Some mechs like their mates like this. Some mechs even milk the carrier and sell off the energon - makes really good sweets. And if you milk the carrier, you trick the body into making more energon and you can potentially keep him making it for a long time.”

“It is a bit to think about,” Magnus said grinning and thinking. Ratchet left and Magnus sat watching Hot Rod recharging.


	11. Chapter 11

Several days later, Ratchet returned to check on Hot Rod’s repairs and secure a contraceptive inside him to prevent further sparklings. 

After Ratchet left, Hot Rod walked around the house. He missed his mechling still and just the thought of the little guy made the energon pouches in his chest leak, dribbling the sweetened sparkling energon down his chestplates.

Magnus entered the code to the house and walked in. “I see you are up and walking,” he said watching Hot Rod.

Hot Rod turned to look at Magnus with a half-smile. His engorged energon pouches made his chest perky and full. “Hello love,” he said.

Magnus smiled and chuckled walking over, he leaned down to kiss Hot Rod, who pressed his chest against Magnus and groaned at the sensation from his chest.

 _::Where does it hurt, lover?::_ Magnus asked breaking the kiss and looking at Hot Rod.

“It doesn't hurt, but my energon pouches are so full. My body doesn't realize he's not here...” Hot Rod said, turning away slightly at the memory of his mechling. As usual, the energon pouches began to leak, a fresh trail of sparkling energon flowing over the dried trail.

“I could help by milking them,” Magnus said smiling. 

“What would we do with the energon?” Hot Rod asked, the idea of relieving the pressure sounding pleasurable.

“I could sell it for energon sweets,” Magnus said walking around to look at his mate.

Hot Rod grinned and opened his chestplates, “Yes master....”

Magnus grabbed an empty energon cube, holding it under a pouch as he squeezed it. The energon squirted out of the pouch into the cube as Hot Rod moaned with relief. “Oh Primus that feels better already.”

“Good,” Magnus purred, grinning. He put the cube down, picking up another to empty the other pouch.

After the same thing happened on the other side, Hot Rod was almost orgasmic from his relief. He closed his chest plates and crawled into Magnus’ lap, kissing him. _::Ratchet said we can frag again....::_

 _::That is good to hear,::_ Magnus said. _::I have missed that.::_

Hot Rod got out of Magnus’ lap and got onto his hands and knees. He opened his interface panel, presenting himself to his bondmate. “Would you like me, master?” Hot Rod asked, his voice a sultry purr.

“Very much so,” Magnus said opening his interface panel. He slipped two fingers into his mate’s valve.

“Ohhhh,” Hot Rod groaned, bucking back on Magnus’ fingers.

Mangus scissored the fingers. “Love that sound, Rodster.”

“Oh please master, fill me with your spike,” Hot Rod begged.

Magnus pulled out the fingers and thrust his spike into Hot Rod, hard and fast, groaning.

Hot Rod cried out as his newly repaired and reconfigured valve had to adjust quickly for the girth of Magnus’ large spike inside him. His valve quivered and his whole frame shook as his first overload claimed him quickly.

Magnus smiled watching his mate while he rebooted. Hot Rod came back online quickly, “Oh Mags,” he moaned, hoping his mate wasn't finished because he could feel his spike pressurizing even with Magnus still inside him. 

Magnus smiled rubbing Hot Rod’s back. “Good?” he asked.

“Good to go.... keep going,” Hot Rod moaned and wriggled.

Magnus smiled, pulling his spike back some and thrusting back in. Hot Rod’s spike popped out of its housing, hard already. 

“Does you spike need some relief, lover?” Magnus asked reaching down to grasp Rod’s spike. Hot rod gasped, his spike twitching in Magnus’ hand . Magnus ran his hand up and down his mate’s spike.

Hot Rod gasped and bucked, “oooh, oooh oooh” he tried to hold back his transfluids. Magnus grabbed an empty energon cube moving it under Hot Rod’s spike. “Here.”

Hot Rod took the cube and let his spike fill the cube. _::Love you, Mags....::_

 _::I love you too, Hot Rod,::_ Magnus said.

 _::Oh yeah fill me up, big daddy,::_ Hot Rod wriggled his aft playfully. _::Valve or aft port....::_

 _::I think aft now,::_ Magnus said swatting Hot Rod. Hot Rod reached around spreading his aft open with both hands to reveal his port to Magnus as he balanced his weight on his shoulders causing his aft to lift higher.

Magnus smiled pulling out of Hot Rod’s valve and into his aft port. Hot Rod moaned, his aft opening and closing on Magnus’ spike. Magnus picked up the cube of Hot Rod’s transfluid and poured it into his valve. “Feel that, love.”

Hot Rod moaned and the excess transfluids dribbled out of his valve. “I want your cum too....”

“Do not worry, love. I will fill you up…” Magnus moaned and sprayed Hot Rod’s aft.

* * *

Hot Rod’s mechling cried in Flutter’s arms. “Shh,” Flutter said rocking the mechling. “Are you hungry?” she asked.

The mechling stilled for a moment, listening to the new voice. He lifted his helm briefly looking about, peeping quietly for his carrier or sire.

Flutter smiled. “I know carrier and sire are not here,” she said. “But if you give me a chance I would like to be like your carrier. I could feed you.” she picked him up to kiss his chest.

The mechling struggled to lift his head and hold it up to look at this new femme. He lifted a hand up as his legs kicked. Flutter put him back down in her arms to rock him.

The mechling turned his helm towards Flutter’s chest, nuzzling into her chest. Flutter opened her chest plates to see if the mechling was hungry. The mechling was quick to dive into her chestplates, trying to follow his olfactory sensors for energon.

Flutter giggled. “So you are hungry,” she said moving him a little closer so he could find her pouches.

The mechling looked up at her and chirped when he couldn’t smell any energon.

“Oh right, protocols,” she said and activated it. “Sorry, I’m new to this.”

The mechling cried again, louder now. Flutter sighed. “Try smelling again, please,” she said. The crying only made her miss Hot Rod more. She could feel the energon pouches filling up slowly but surely. “Try again.” She looked at him. Cute like his sire. Needs a name. 

The mechling could smell the energon now and leaned in to try to find the source. Eventually he latched onto the nub of a pouch and began to suck.

Flutter gasped at the feeling and smiled rubbing his back watching him.

The mechling’s engine came to life, purring with the sound of a small diesel engine and he lifted a hand to Flutter’s chest, holding onto her opened chestplates.

“You are a sweety,” Flutter said smiling. The mechling continued to drink, eventually finishing off the energon pouch. He pulled away from her chest, looking up at her and energon dribbling down his chin. Flutter smiled at him wiping away the energon. “How are we feeling now, love?”

The mechling seemed to study Flutter for a moment before his fuel tank emitted a burp. 

Flutter laughed. “Oh my dear,” she said moving to pat his back holding him close as she closed her chestplates.

The mechling watched as the chestplates closed and with it the smell of energon. He moved to try to find the energon pouch again and when he couldn’t find it, he started to cry.

“Oops sorry like I said I’m new to this too,” she said moving him and reopening her chest plates. “Here we go.” The mechling latched on again to the other pouch, calming himself as he drank.

Flutter continued to rub his back as he ate, watching. The mechling fell asleep as his tank eventually filled up and he felt safe in her arms. Flutter lay down on the berth and arm cradled around him as she watched him.


	12. Chapter 12

Callista pushed herself in the chair through the apartment as she stopped at the computer to read the news being pushed through the feed. A ping on her HUD reminded her that she had a meeting with the psychiatrist in half an hour, she sighed and turned around to head for the door to go to it.

Dreadwing landed and transformed outside the house. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“I thought you were working,” she said, smiling happy to see him, but surprised.

“I have someone covering my shift so I could take you there,” Dreadwing said.

“How sweet of you,” Callista smiled. “I thought I had to wheel myself there. They’re going to keep me busy today. I think the doc wants to exercise my leg.”

“You’re welcome,” Dreadwing said moving to push her wheelchair. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. Callista turned her helm to kiss him properly. Dreadwing returned the kiss pushing her chair.

Callista broke the kiss, laughing. “Look where you’re driving, love or you’re going to crash me into the wall!”

“Yes, dear,” Dreadwing said smiling. Callista giggled at her silly mate-to-be.

“What do you find so funny?” Dreadwing asked as he continued to push the chair down the street.

“Just you, my dear,” Callista said, turning slightly in her chair to look up at him. 

“Me?” Dreadwing said, pretending to be suddenly serious.

Callista looked at the park they were walking through. “Oh Draix’sha a park! Can we stop a moment? We’re early and I wouldn’t mind a cuddle together on the bench....”

“A few minutes,” Dreadwing said giving in. He pushed her over to an empty bench. Callista started to hoist herself out of the chair and onto the bench. Dreadwing helped her and sat down next to her.

Callista smiled and leaned against him then pushed herself up into his lap. Dreadwing wrapped his arms around her.

Callista reached up and gently traced his horizontal helm crest. 

Dreadwing smiled. ::That feels nice,:: he said.

Callista smiled back. ::Good, you're so sweet.:: she leaned against his shoulder, her free hand resting over his chest plates.

::Thank you, Callista,:: Dreadwing said grinning. ::We should get going soon.::

::Alright, my dear,:: Callista said. ::I hope we can bond soon.::

::Me as well,:: Dreadwing said letting her go. Callista grasped frantically at Dreadwing, her good leg scrambling for purchase. Dreadwing helped her up and back into her chair. ::It is alright.::

Callista’s hand clenched into a fist and she looked down at the ground, closing her optics taking frantic vents.

“What is the matter?” Dreadwing asked looking at her.

“It.... just reminds me of how much they took from me. I can’t stand on my own, my balance is fragged up,” Callista said quietly.

“It will get better with the therapy, love,” Dreadwing said pushing the chair slowly.

“I hope so.....” Callista whispered. 

Dreadwing leaned down kissing her cheek. ::It will,:: he said. She reached up touching his face, thankful for him in her life.

They arrived at the clinic for her therapy.

Callista used a sturdy counter to pull herself up to her pede and looked at Dreadwing, ::C’mere, I’d like to give you a hug while standing and kiss you.::

::Very well,:: Dreadwing said walking over to her. Callista moved so only one hand was on the counter and she was leaning against him. She moved in and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss, slipping an arm around her to support her.

Knock out saw them and cleared his throat. “I have your leg,” he said.

Callista broke the kiss, “You have to go back to work?” she asked Dreadwing. “I should be okay here.”

“Alright,” Dreadwing said giving her a quick kiss. “I will see you later, love.”

“Yeah, say hi to your brother too,” Callista said and made her way back to the chair. “I’m coming, doc,” she called.

Dreadwing left the clinic, transforming and flying off to duty.

Knock Out came and pushed the chair to a low berth with a new leg on it. “Just need to have you try it on first,” he said. “Then a few short exercises.”

“Sure thing,” Callista said, pushing herself up out of the chair and to sit on the berth. “Walking will be a wonderful thing to be able to do on my own again. Flying too, but I can be patient, if I must....”

“We’re working on the wings but the walking has to come first since the leg is part of your alt mode giving it balance,” Knock Out said.

“Like a sparkling, I have to walk before I can fly?” Callista asked smiling as she laid herself down on the berth.

“Yes,” Knock out said picking up the leg and moving as if to connect it. He took out a few tools, hooking up wires and tubes and closed it up. “Alright let's see how it feels with some weight on it.”

Callista sat up and looked down at both of her legs, grinning. “I have two legs again,” she said, giggling. She wiggled her new pede to start with getting used to the feeling of it. She flexed the leg at the knee, lifting it up. When she was confident with it she lifted both legs over the edge of the berth.

Knock Out smiled, watching her. “looks good so far,” he said.

Callista set her pedes down on the floor, putting her hand on Knock Out’s shoulder, which looked odd considering he was a fair deal shorter than her.

“Nice and slow,” Knock Out said.

“I can’t feel the sensory data,” Callista said. “I know my pede’s on the floor, but I can’t feel it.”

“I’ll see if I can fix that,” Knock Out said. “I thought I had reset the sensors there, guess not” He bent down running the desensitizer and switched it off. 

“Ahhh, that.... that feels odd,” Callista gasped as a lot of sensory data flooded her processor from the leg. She leaned on the berth, waiting for the flood of data to back off.

Knock Out watched her.

Callista lifted her helm up again when it passed, “Okay, I definitely felt that,” she said, smiling at Knock Out. “Okay now what?”

“I’ll help you over to the bars we have set up to support you as you practice walking,” Knock Out said. Callista let him lead her to the bars. He helped her to the bars. “Try not to push yourself to do too much at first, it takes time.”

Callista frowned at that. “So I won’t be walking all the way home on my own?” she asked as she held the bars and walked with the bars.

“No, I can have someone take you back in your chair and give you a cane,” Knock Out said.

Callista made it to the end of the bars, tired. She turned around and looked at the other end. 

“How are you feeling?” Knock Out asked. “I can bring the chair over there if you’re tired.”

She knew what the medic had said about not pushing herself, but she started to walk carefully towards the berth. Knock Out quickly followed her, worriedly.

Callista made it about half-way to the berth, feeling the exhaustion taking its toll. She looked to Knock Out. “Maybe.... I’m not ready....” she said. 

He helped her to the chair. “Like I said a bit at a time, so you can get stronger and build your stamina back up,” he said.

Callista squeezed Knock Out’s hand. “Did... the babies get adopted out yet?” she asked.

“Yes,” the medic said. “Seven different families.”

“So there were only 7 eggs.... Are any of the eggs still here?” Callista asked, not sure why she was curious now.

“Eight eggs, one couple adopted the twins,” Knock Out said. “The mech said he was one of a pair of twins. So there are no eggs left.”

Callista nodded her helm. “I am glad they will all go to loving families...”

“As are we all,” Knock Out said smiling. “So shall I have someone take you home?”

“Or back to my creators’ home....” Callista said.

“Yes, there is that,” Knock Out said.

* * *

Sometime later Knock Out had an aide wheel Callista in her chair back towards her home. At her request, the aide pushed her up to Starscream and Sapphira’s residence where he rang the door chime to their home.

Sapphira went to answer the door. “Callista,” she said smiling, happy to see her creation

Callista grinned up at her carrier, “Hello mama. Dreadwing is working and I wanted to come see you,” she said.

“Well I am thankful for the visit,” Sapphira said walking around to push the chair into the house.

“Thank you,” she told the aide, dismissing him. “And thank you, carrier. I just got my new leg... it’s like being a sparkling learning to walk all over again,” she said with a wry smile.

Sapphira smiled. “I remember you were wanting to fly first before walking but we found a way to get you to walk before taking off,” she said.

“Well some things never change,” Callista giggled. “How did you get me to walk first?”

“Well your sire showed you how when learning to fly you need to get a running start,” Sapphira said “Also we put up forcefields around the bookshelves so you wouldn’t climb up them.”

Callista laughed at that. “Do you miss those cycles at all, carrier?” she asked as she grabbed her cane and pushed herself carefully to her pedes.

“Sometimes,” Sapphira said watching Callista, ready to help if needed. Callista walked to her carrier and gave her a one-armed hug. Sapphira returned the hug.

Callista moved to walk to the couch to sit down, “How have you been holding up, mama?”

“Pretty good. Your sire told me what had happened,” Sapphira said. “I am glad they got you back home.”

Callista shivered slightly. “I am so glad to be back home. And mama ...? Dreadwing still wants to bond,” she finished with a grin.

Sapphira smiled. “Of course he does, he loves you very much. He is a nice mech.”

“Well I worried that after everything, being broken and all.... he might not want to... And I’m sorry you can’t be a grandcreator yet.... but I just wasn’t ready for that,” Callista said, ducking her helm down.

“It is alright, you just take time,” Sapphira said. Callista patted the couch beside her, inviting her carrier to sit with her. Sapphira walked over and sat down on the couch.

The femmes talked together for a while.

Starscream entered the code for the house and came in. “Callista?” He said seeing the two helms.

Callista turned slightly on the couch, “Sire! Hello, I came to see carrier after my appointment with the good doc.”

“Just carrier, not me?” Starscream said pretending to be disappointed.

“Of course. Why would I want to see the mech who raised me and brought me back home?” Callista teased him right back, pretending to be serious.

“It is good to see you are getting about,” Starscream said finally moving to give her a hug and a kiss before sitting in his chair.

“Do you notice anything different, sire?” Callista asked.

“You have a new leg,” Starscream stated.

“Carrier was telling me of how you got me to walk before flying as a sparkling,” she smiled.

“Ah yes that was a….hilarious time,” Starscream said not quite smiling.

Callista giggled and pushed herself off the couch and took the few steps between the couch and Star’s chair. She rested her hands on the arm of the chair and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

::Thank you, my dear,:: he said smiling at her. Callista’s bad leg gave out from her and she partially collapsed into his lap.

Sapphira got up walking over to help Callista back up and over to the chair. “Forgot your cane, Callista,” she said.

Callista sighed, “I didn’t think I needed it for a few steps.”

“You do,” Starscream said. “I’ve seen mechs and femmes with injuries like yours.”

“I’m sorry, papa,” Callista said, sitting back on the couch and looking down at her hands. “It’s so frustrating to have two legs again and not able to use them like I was able.”

“Give it time love,” Starscream said. “You will be able to fly and walk soon you just have to work at it.” He leaned over kissing her.

“Yes papa,” Callista said, a small trail of optical lubricant down her cheek.

Sapphira wiped her creations face. “You’ll be alright, love,” she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hot Rod was pacing the house again. He missed Flutter, he missed his mechling and his chest was sore again, the pouches full to the point of bursting with energon for his sparkling. He couldn't wait until Magnus returned.

Magnus walked in weary and tired. “Hello love,” he said seeing Hot Rod walking around again.

“Magnus,” Hot Rod smiled and gave him a hug and kiss. 

_::Hmm that is nice,::_ Magnus said returning the kiss. Hot Rod put Magnus’ hands up on his own orange chest so the bigger mech could feel how full Roddy’s pouches were. _::Ah in need of milking are you, love?::_

 _::Yes Master, it's so full it almost hurts,::_ Hot Rod said, with a whimper.

 _::Let’s sit down and we can take care of that,::_ Magnus said.

Hot Rod moved to sit down on the chair where they consumed more energon and he opened his chestplates, revealing two very large pouches with the glittering teal energon.

Magnus took an empty cube moving to milk one of the pouches.

Hot Rod waited wriggling eagerly in his seat for Magnus to begin. Magnus held the cube below the pouch and started milking. “Feeling better?” he asked.

Hot Rod groaned with relief as the pressure was relieved. “Yes master, so much better.”

“Good,” Magnus said smiling. He put down the first cube. “Springer says she was having a bit of trouble feeding him at first.”

“We could bring them some....” Hot Rod suggested. He briefly considered suggesting he could feed his own son, but was sure the idea would be shot down.

“Perhaps,” Magnus said picking up the second empty cube.

“I would quite like a visit, if it's okay by you,” Hot Rod said, sneaking in a kiss.

“I guess so after this then and we can deliver the cubes,” Magnus said and let out a moan.

::Thank you, lover,:: Hot Rod said, moving to straddle Magnus’ lap and kissing him. 

::You do know how to get to me, Roddy.:: Magnus said, closing his optics for a moment.

::Milk me like this in your lap, big lover,:: Hot Rod moaned.

::Of course,:: Magnus said opening his optics again. He moved the second cube to milk the other pouch. By the time Magnus was done, Hot Rod could actually feel his spike pressing against his interface panel.

Over at Springer's house a party was starting up with invited guests arriving and lots of high grade. 

Springer opened the door to let in his Wrecker buddies, Kup, Roadbuster and Impactor. 

He went to go knock on Flutter’s door, “We've got company.”

Flutter turned to look at the sleeping mechling. “Why we? I didn’t invite anyone, noone to invite.”

Springer growled and reached inside, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out into the living room.

“Ouch,” Flutter said wincing.

Springer pushed her forwards into the three mechs. “In payment for the high grade, you each get a round with her. Next round is 50 credits though.” Flutter frowned at her cousin.

“I think she needs some of the high grade to get her in the mood, Springer,” Impactor said

“If you want,” Springer said tossing her out into the room and sitting down with a cube of the high grade.

Kup reached over grabbing Flutter’s aft and giving it a squeeze. Flutter gasped and jumped.

Impactor grabbed a cube of high grade and offered it to Flutter. Flutter vented a sigh, taking a sip of the high grade and coughed.

Kup rubbed his hands up both of her inner thighs. “Ya still nice and tight for ol' Kup?”

“Wouldn’t know,” she admitted, resisting the urge to turn around and hit him. Though he might like that even.

Impactor laughed and poured more high grade into her mouth. He flopped down on the couch on his back and pulled Flutter into his lap earning a scowl from Kup.

Flutter sputtered some more looking at the mech. Impactor took a swig of high grade and kissed her.

Flutter blandly returned the kiss. The mech licked at her lips. 

Kup moved to spread her legs, rubbing her interface panel. Flutter moaned feeling someone rubbing her interface panel. “Yeah there's a good femme, open up...” Kup purred.

Flutter gave in opening her interface panel seeing Springer watching her.

Impactor moved beneath her, his interface panel having opened sometime ago. He slid his spike up into her valve. Flutter gasped.

Kup watched for a moment before sliding two fingers up her aft port and scissoring them. Flutter groaned feeling the fingers in her aft. Kup moved his fingers in and out of Flutter’s aft as he watched Impactor’s spike repeatedly thrust in her valve.

Roadbuster leaned back against the wall, from where he had been conversing with Springer, “This is getting interesting,” he mused.

“Yes,” Springer said.

Roadbuster allowed the sight in front of him to pressurize his spike and he finally opened his interface panel, still not moving from his place against the wall.

Kup finally pulled his fingers out of Flutter’s valve and wiped them on her back, he climbed partially up on the couch and thrust his spike into her aft while Impactor was nearly out of her valve.

Flutter groaned feeling a spike in her aft.

Impactor and Kup set up a rhythm of one pulling nearly out as the other one thrust in. The rhythm eventually got lost in the primalness of it all.

Roadbuster pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the couch close to Impactor’s helm. He reached a hand down, putting his hand under Flutter’s chin and making her look at him. He grinned down, getting ideas.

Flutter looked up shivering and moaning at the pace Impactor and Kup had started up. What was Roadbuster thinking with that grin. Her helm was roughly shoved down onto the mech’s spike.

Flutter gagged on the spike for a moment. Roadbuster chuckled and just bucked his spike harder and faster into his mouth.

Kup groaned as the pace was getting too fast for him to keep up with. He moaned as his spike finally sprayed Flutter’s aft with transfluids and he rolled to the side to reboot on the couch.

Springer chuckled seeing the older mech pull out.

Roadbuster chuckled and then groaned. “I see there’s a spot at the back.”

“I can have her when I want,” Springer said shrugging.

“If ya want,” Roadbuster said, letting go of Flutter’s helm and pulling his spike free.

Flutter gasped in relief though she suspected where he was going.

There was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” Springer said. “I think I know who it might be.” He opened the door.

Hot Rod was standing in front of Ultra Magnus. “Uh... uh hi, Springer....” he said.

“Hot Rod,” Springer said. “Wasn’t really expecting Magnus to bring you. But come on in.” He grinned.

Roadbuster had now moved in to take Kup’s place and he had just thrust his considerably larger spike into her aft port, groaning as he felt it expand to fit his girth.

Hot Rod stepped in and gasped seeing what was happening to Flutter. “Fl... Flutter....” he said, shocked.

Flutter closed her optics not really wanting to believe that Roddy was there. ::My room, he’s recharging,:: she said.

Hot Rod looked at Ultra Magnus for permission to go see her. ::Can I go see her, love?:: he asked.

“The way she is now?” Magnus said. “If you want I suppose.” He looked over at Springer.

Hot Rod walked over to Flutter, biting his lip as he squatting down to look at her face.

Flutter kept her optics closed not really want to look at Hot Rod. Hot Rod stroked her cheek gently, ::I’ll be in your room....:: he told her.

::Right,:: she said.

::I’m so sorry,:: he told her, standing up to move to Flutter’s room. He stepped into the room, allowing his optics to adjust to the darkness, not wanting to wake his son. The mechling was recharging between two pillows, laying on its back.

Hot Rod knelt at the side of the berth, elbows on the mattress as he gazed at his son. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I wish I could hold you. I wonder if you even remember me.”

The mechling opened his optics as if sensing his carrier were close.

“Hello there, my sweet mechling,” Hot Rod said, smiling. “Did you recharge well?”

The mechling reached up, crying out. Hot Rod picked him up, holding the mechling to his chest, “Oh what a big heavy mech you are,” he said, kissing his son on the cheek. The mechling kicked and squealed.

Hot Rod giggled and held him close, “Carrier brought you a gift too. Two very big cubes of my own energon for you.” He lifted the mechling up higher and kissed his belly. The mechling squealed at the kiss, smiling.

“I wish Flutter and I could take you back to Vos, my little love,” Hot Rod said, “I wish....” he sat down on the berth, laying the mechling on his chest as he started to cry at his and Flutter’s situations.

The mechling looked at his carrier, frowning. Hot Rod wasn’t sure if the mechling was hungry or not, but he decided to open his chest plates and see if he would take the offer. The mechling cried, reaching out again.

“What? What do you want?” Hot Rod asked, confused.

“He’s not quite strong enough to crawl to you to feed,” Flutter said walking in and leaning on the doorway.

“Oh.... oh thanks, Flutter,” Hot Rod said, gently picking up the mechling and setting him down where he could easily access either feeding pouch. “I uhm..... they’re done with you out there?” he asked.

“For now,” she said smiling as the mechling latched onto a feeding pouch and started eating.

“I’m sorry,” Hot Rod said, looking at her and leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. “Somehow I doubt either Springer or Magnus would be lax enough to allow us another escape, huh?”

“I doubt it unless something happened. I haven’t seen Bulkhead in a long time,” Flutter said returning the kiss to his cheek.

“Any ideas what we should call him?” Hot Rod said, turning onto his side, guiding the mechling with him so he wouldn’t unlatch.

“Best I could think of was Speedster since he does sort of remind me of you,” Flutter said watching him.

“Hmmm,” Hot Rod said, thinking. “He is a big mechling, not sure he’ll take an alt-mode after me. Probably be more of a powerhouse like Magnus.”

“I don’t know then,” Flutter said sitting down in the chair next to her berth.

“Oh, c’mere Flutter,” Hot Rod said, remembering.

“What?” Flutter said laying down on the berth, smiling at the mechling and Roddy.

“Put your hand in my subspace. I have two cubes of my own sparkling energon for him,” Hot Rod said.

Flutter slipped her hand in his subspace finding one cube then the other. “That is thoughtful of you,” she said. “Though I am feeding him from my pouches.”

“I’d rather it go to my own son than energon treats,” Hot Rod said, frowning.

“Alright,” she said putting the cubes on the little nightstand and patted his cheek. “You two look so cute, together like that.”

“Take a photo,” Hot Rod said, bending down to kiss his son on the helm.

Flutter took the picture storing it in her memory banks. Hot Rod gently poked her with a smile, “Share it,” he said.

“Here,” she said putting it on a holocube and handing it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonding ceremony that is taking place in front of Callista's creators, Dreadwing's creators, and his brother

Callista stands in front of Dreadwing, looking up slightly to his face. She's smiling at him, still using her cane for support and her wings are starting to grow back (right now they are small versions of what they should be). Dreadwing stood nervously smiling at Callista. Their family surrounds them, watching this intimate ceremony, a bonding ceremony public only to them.

Callista optics haven’t left Dreadwing’s face as she begins the ritual, “I am Callista, creation of Starscream and Sapphira. I stand before my creators and yours, to make complete our bond of friendship and of love.”

“I Dreadwing, stand before our creators to accept that bond and return it,” he said resisting the urge to mention his twin who poked him over their bond.

Callista faltered at the words that she had to say next, she didn’t know if they were true or not anymore. As far as she was concerned, she didn’t deserve Dreadwing, he should be looking for another femme who met his expectations after everything that had happened to her. She closed her optics for a moment, optical coolant leaking down her cheeks.

Dreadwing looked down at her, cupping her chin gently in his hand and making her look at him. “Your spark is pure. Your spark is untouched,” he said her lines for her. He watched her optics blink open and he leaned in to kiss her. He broke the kiss after a moment.

Callista looked up at him awed and filled with confidence he had given her, “My spark is pure, it is untouched. My spark is for you,” she said, holding his hands.

“My spark is pure and untouched, for you alone,” Dreadwing said.

Callista opened her chest plates, it shone bright silver and light purple. The previous threads that indicated the forced spark merges from her time spent with the Autobots was gone, removed by skilled surgeons in the medical clinic. She bit her lower lip and waited for him.

Dreadwing grinned enchanted by her spark and then opened his own chest plates. Skyquake poked at his twin over their own twin-bond, requesting permission to share in the feelings of this bonding.

Callista leaned in against Dreadwing, wrapping her arms around his waist. Their sparks were close enough that there was a tug to fully join them together as her own spark extended tendrils of energy towards Dreadwing’s spark.

Dreadwing kept his twin blocked out but felt his spark pulled towards her some more. He slipped his arms around her, smiling.

The two sparks joined with a crackling of energy and a bright light. Callista gasped leaning against him and losing grip on her cane, which clattered to the floor. Dreadwing grinned, not minding her leaning against him.

Inside the spark merge, Callista appeared as she did before she was taken, she had her full wings and her leg was strong. Her face glowed with the feelings of being bonded to Dreadwing. “Hello my darling,” she said, walking to him, wings twitching elegantly on her back.

“Hello,” Dreadwing smiled enjoying seeing her wings. He leaned down to kiss her. She put her hands on his face, her fingertips tracing the long horizontal crests. He broke the kiss to look at her. “This is ...wonderful seeing you whole again.”

“Give me a bit more time and assistance, and it will not just be in here,” Callista said, smiling back. Grinning and because she was able to, she transformed within the safety of their spark merge, her processor filling in with memories of past flights.

Dreadwing transformed as well. ::Lead the way.:: he said. 

They flew together around the simulated city of Vos for a while, before landing where they started. She transformed back to her pedes and looked at her mate. “We should probably rejoin our families,” she said with a smile. “I suspect they are waiting. We can explore each other later in our berth.”

“Of course,” Dreadwing said smiling and giving her a quick kiss.

When the spark merge was broken, Callista was still leaning against Dreadwing. “I... I uhm dropped my cane,” she told him, keeping the majority of her weight on her good leg.

“Lean on me and I will get it for you,” Dreadwing said quietly. He leaned down and picked it up. 

She did so and took the cane from him when he offered it, “Thank you, my mate” she smiled.

“You are welcome,” he said.

The pair stayed for a while enjoying the company of the two families together. Dreadwing excused them after a while, helping Callista back to their quarters.

Dreadwing smiled leading her to the couch, helping her to sit down and sat next to her, kissing her.

Callista returned the kisses, hands running down his cockpit and then to his sides. _::Hmm, such eagerness to take me both spark and frame,::_ she teased him playfully over their new bond, not that she didn't want this as well.

 _::Would you prefer I leave you alone, Callista?::_ he asked, enjoying her touch on his frame.

Callista shook her helm vigorously, no. She took his hand and ran it over her chest. _::Never. I will always lust for you....::_

 _::I am glad to hear it, my mate,::_ he said moving to kiss her neck cables. Callista moved her hand over his interfacing panel to feel his pressurized spike behind it. Dreadwing groaned.

Callista moved her hand slightly, “Open for me?” she asked, wriggling slightly as her valve was producing copious lubricants in anticipation. 

Dreadwing smiled opening his interface panel to relieve his spike, then knelt on the floor smiling at her. “Open for me?” Callista looked down at him, nodding her helm and with a click her interface panel retracted, revealing her glistening valve port. Dreadwing leaned down, slipping two fingers into her valve. She leaned back against the couch, closing her optics and moaning quietly. A rush of lubricants coated his fingers. He slipped his glossa in licking at the lubricants, as he scissored the fingers.

“Dreadwing....” Callista moaned, her valve calipers squeezing his fingers. She lifted her aft from the couch, trying to get him in deeper. 

_::Yes, Callista?::_ he said licking in more lubricants.

 _::It is both satisfying and not enough at the same time,::_ she moaned, looking down at him and rubbing the top of his helm. _::You will spike me at some point as well, yes?::_

 _::Of course,::_ Dreadwing said pulling back to smile up at her. He slowly stood up and slipped his arms under her to carry her to the berthroom.

“Mmm, such a strong handsome bondmate,” Callista said, hanging onto him with an arm around his neck.

“Is that why you chose me?” he teased putting her down on the berth. “i’ll just get your cane and be right back.”

 _::It is not the only reason I chose you, but it certainly does not detract. I bonded with my best friend, who happens to be smart and empathic and wonderful,::_ Callista continued over the bond as she waited for his return.

 _::I am so very flattered and happy you chose me,::_ he said coming back and put her cane down. He climbed into the berth, leaning down to kiss her.

Callista reached up to touch his wings. _::This is but the energon sweets you surprise me with to show how you care. It is unnecessary to our love, but very welcomed.::_

 _::But sweets to hide the bitter,::_ Dreadwing said as he thrust his spike into her valve slowly and then a little quicker.

Callista groaned, her valve tight at first until it grew accustomed to his spike. She pinched his wings involuntarily. Her valve produced more lubricant, facilitating the passage of his spike inside her. Dreadwing moaned at the pinch on his wing, pushing in deeper. 

Callista realized what she had done and moved her fingers along his wing edge. She moaned in response to his deeper thrust, encouraging him to continue.

 _::It is alright,::_ he said and pushed in deeper.

Callista sought the seams of his wings, the small areas that contained pockets of sensors that could drive any Seeker wild. Dreadwing groaned, thrusting in deeper. _::Fill me....::_ she begged, hips bucking to meet his thrusts. 

_::I shall endeavor to,::_ he said pulling back and thrusting in deeper with a grunt. Her valve calipers tightened over his spike, effectively locking him in place as the rest of her valve fluttered excitedly.

Dreadwing moaned as his spike sprayed her valve with his transfluids.

Callista's optics whited out with the overload claiming her frame before dimming as her frame went lax below him. 

Dreadwing pulled out and collapsed on his back beside her. 

A trail of transfluids and lubricants dribbled from Callista's valve without his spike to prevent their escape. She came back online slowly and sat up, swiping a finger through the mess between her legs to taste them. With a slight chuckle over her fingers she stood up, retrieving her cane to get a wet cloth from the washracks.

Dreadwing came back online.

Callista returned to the berth, clean. She bent down to kiss Dreadwing on the lips.

 _::Hello love,::_ Dreadwing said returning the kiss. 

_::Thank you....::_ she said.

 _::You are welcome, love,::_ Dreadwing said. Callista bent down on her good knee and moved to lick and suck at his spike, cleaning it off and tasting the both of them. Dreadwing moaned, closing his optics. 

_::We taste good, my love,::_ Callista said, finishing her work and pushing herself to standing again.

 _::You did taste quite sweet,::_ Dreadwing said grinning and reopening his optics.


End file.
